Double Teamed
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Parvo and Groomer are busted out of prison and the Rovers are sent to track them down. Only to find out they teamed up with an unknown villain. But the Rovers also get help from a team that they never heard of before.
1. Something New

**Author's Note: Here's my new story, I this one i'm trying some new things, so i hope you'll like it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Something New

It was a peaceful night as the moon shined brightly, illuminating of the world below. At Road Rover HQ peace was in the air as our favorite heroes relaxed and enjoyed their night. Inside Hunter and Colleen's room Hunter was found playing with his son. He was sitting on the ground, his son Christian was on a blanket laid out, playing with a couple of stuffed animals. He couldn't believe it has been two months since he was born, but things couldn't have been better. Having a child was a new experience for the two, but it was something that touched their hearts. It brought out something in them that the whole team never seen before. Their love was even stronger than before and it brought the both of them a new sense of peace.

He looked up to see Colleen walk into the room, walking over and sitting next to Hunter, "How's he doing?"

He smiled as he hugged her, "Just fine." They both looked down couldn't help but 'aw' as they saw their son hugging one of the stuffed animals. Hearing a knock on the door Hunter went to answer it. Once he opened it he saw it was Shadow and Sierra, "Mom, Dad," He said as he moved aside to let them both in.

"Hello you two," Sierra responded. "How is Christian?"

"He's just playing," Colleen responded.

They too smiled as they saw the sight before them, as they sat down near their grandchild. They kept looking at the child, amazed at how he looked just like Hunter, except he had blue eyes like his mother and golden brown fur. Just then Shadow picked him up and cradled him in his arms, smiling. "Such a handsome child, he's going to grow up smart and strong like his parents."

"We know," Colleen said.

Just then Hunter looked at the clock and saw it was time to find Christian before they put him to bed. He stood up, walked over to their mini fridge and pulled out a cool bottle. "Hunter is it alright if feed him," Sierra asked.

"Sure mom," Hunter responded as he handed his mother the bottle. Shadow then handed his wife Christian and she started feeding him. They all watched as the child's tiny hands held the bottle and drank from it.

Colleen watched as he son was so relaxed in her grandmother's arms, "You really know how to handle him mum."

"A mother never loses her touch," She responded.

"Perfect just in case we have to leave him in your care," Hunter said.

"You can count on us when that time comes," Shadow responded.

"Thank you," Hunter and Colleen both said.

Then another knock on the door caught their attention. After saying come in the door opened and in came Ariel and Axel, with his guitar strapped to his back. "Hey," They both said as they walked over and sat down.

"Hey," The four responded back.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Well we saw it was almost time for our nephew's bedtime so I figured I'd play something to help him fall asleep," Axel responded.

"That's sweet," Colleen said.

They then heard a small burp and looked at the baby to see him finished with his bottle and was snuggling into his grandmother's arms.

Axel then took the chance to pull his guitar from behind his back and started strumming a few of the strings.

"What are you playing?" Shadow asked.

"Just some random song that came into my head," He responded as he finally got the tune right. He then started strumming the strings as a lovely tune started to fill the room. He waited a few seconds then started to sing 'Autumn Lullaby'.

_The sun has gone from the shining skies_

_Bye, baby, bye_

_The dandelions have closed their eyes_

_Bye, baby, bye_

_The stars are lighting their lamps to see_

_The babes and squirrels and birds and bees_

_Are sound asleep as they ought to be_

_Bye, baby, bye._

He paused as everyone looked at Christian, watching him yawn and seeing his eyes slowly start to drift. They all smiled as Axel continued.

_The squirrel keeps warm in his furs of gray_

_Bye, baby, bye_

_'Neath feathers, birdies are tucked away_

_Bye, baby, bye_

_The robin's home is a nest o'erhead_

_The bees, they nest in a hive instead_

_My baby's nest is her little bed_

_Bye, baby, bye._

He strummed the final string and he was finished, and everyone looked over to see that the baby was sound asleep. The sight of him was enough to cause a silence in the room. Sierra carefully stood up, followed by everyone, walked over and placed the infant into his crib. "That was a sweet song," Colleen whispered to Axel.

"Yeah, thank you for doing it," Hunter added.

"No problem," He responded.

They all silently watched Christian sleep inside the crib for a couple of minutes before Ariel spoke up, "Come on let's let him sleep."

They all agreed as they silently walked to the door and on by one left. Hunter and Colleen took a moment to look back at the crib, and with a smile left the room.

**Somewhere in the U.S.**

Inside a maximum security prison two inmates sat in their cell, contemplating ways to escape. One man in particular was sitting on him bed, plotting many ways of escape but scratched them as he soon found flaws in them. After coming up with nothing he made an irritated shout as he shot up and started pacing around the room. "Something wrong General?" asked his female companion.

He stopped as he faced her, "Yes there is Groomer! We're stuck in here and every plan to get out of here will never work!"

She stood up and walked towards him, "Clam yourself General, something will come up soon."

"Even if we get out there's nothing we can do since those pesky Rovers are still around! We're going to need a whole new plan to take them out, something that we haven't done before."

Groomer nodded, "We'll focus on that once we get to it but first we need to get out of here."

Parvo nodded also, "But how can we-" He was interrupted as their cell door opened to reveal a lone guard.

"You two," He said, pointing to them. "Are coming with me."

They looked as he pulled out a stun baton and moved aside for them to walk out. The two decided to cooperate and walked out of the cell. Keep the two in front the guard marched them down the small hall. They continued to walk for a couple of minutes, Parvo and Groomer whispering about what this could be about.

Suddenly they were grabbed and lifted off the ground, then thrown into a random room. The door slammed shut as the guard locked it. Once they recovered the two looked around and found themselves in a small bare room, the only source of light was one dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. They stood up as they gave a glare at the guard, "Hey what are you doing!" Parvo shouted.

The guard grinned and then did something that shocked the both of them. His image started to change, skin, figure and form shifted into something new. Once he was done what stood before them was a small reptile looking creature. "What are you?" Groomer asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Another voice said from the darkness in the room. A chill rand own both of their spines as they turned to the source of the voice. What came into the light made their eyes widen.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i'm going in a new direction in my stories, so i hope you like them. Next one will be out soon. _**


	2. On The Trail

**Author's Note: A little warning, I tried really hard on this chapter and i say this could have been better. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: On the Trail

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Axel asked the husky next to him.

"Dah comrade," Exile responded as he messed with the wires in front of him. "I worked many times on this, shouldn't be problem."

Axel sighed as he let his friend do his work. The HQ's communication relay dish, on the roof of the base, was malfunctioning and Exile volunteered to fix it. Without it the Rover wouldn't be able to contact HQ if they had a mission. "Best guess, how long do you think you can get this fixed?"

Exile stopped for a sec as he looked at his friend, "Not entirely sure to say least."

"Well the sooner the better," he responded, while Exile went back to work.

Axel's ears perked as he looked over at the trap door open and watched as Blitz walked up. "How's it going up here?" He asked.

"Progress is going slowly," Axel responded.

Blitz nodded as he watched the two work but noticed something, Exile was doing all the work and Axel was just standing there. "So Axel what's keeping you up here?"

He sighed as he explained, "Ever since the avoided accident in the hanger, with the Street Rover, Exile thought it would be best to have me around when he's working with . . . technical stuff."

"Like how?" He asked, confused.

Axel casually pulled Exile away from the dish just as some sparks shot out on the spot he was standing at. "Like that."

"Real big help to avoid thing like that," Exile added as he walked back and started working again.

"Ah I see," Blitz responded. "Need anything?"

"No I'm good," Axel responded.

"Niet, things good for me," Exile added.

After hearing them Blitz walked down the door and back into the building. He walked the halls until he was inside the rec room. Inside he found everyone else doing something, Hunter Colleen and their parents were playing with Christian, while Ariel, Krystal and Jenna were watching TV next to the rest. Smiling he walked over to join them. Sitting down next to his wife he hugged her, "How's everything today?"

"Fine as always," She responded.

He then looked at the child, "So how's the little one doing."

"He's good," Jenna responded. "It's just cute seeing him play with his toys."

They all looked back at him and watched and it was indeed cute seeing him play. They all continued to do their own thing for a while, enjoying their day. Sometime later their heads turned as they saw Axel standing in the doorway, "Hey the Maser is calling us, and he says it's urgent."

They all stood up and ran out of the rom, Hunter handed his son to his grandparents before running after the rest of the team.

The Master waited for all the Rovers to assemble and take their places before speaking. "Rovers I have some disturbing news to inform you on," He announced as he walked towards them. "Last night Parvo and Groomer mysteriously escaped from prison."

They all were confused at the announcement, "What do you mean by mysteriously?" Hunter asked.

"That's the thing," He responded. "There was no sign of a break out, all the guards found was their empty cell. It was like they disappeared right out of that prison."

"How can that be possible?" Axel asked.

"Must have had help," Exile responded.

"But from who?" Jenna added. "There's no one that we know that would help them."

"That is undetermined at the moment," Master said. "But the good news is that I may have a lead on where they may be." He moved over to the console and pulled up a map on the large screen. "A lone Cano-Mutant was spotted at an abandoned factory in the mountains of California. Rovers I want you to go out there and see if any trace of Parvo and Groomer are there." Everyone gave a confirmation as to what he said. "Exile how are the repairs on the communication dish?"

He stood up and answered, "Not good, dish still out and need more work."

He nodded at the news, "Ok I'm sorry to say this but Rovers you're going to be on your own for this one."

Hunter was the next one to stand up, "That shouldn't be a problem Master." He then turned to everyone. "Ok team you heard Master, we have a possible lead on Parvo. Let's Hit The Road Rovers!" They all jumped out of their seats and started running out of the room. As they ran Hunter and Colleen stopped just as they were about to pass their mom and dad.

"You all have another mission don't you," Sierra asked.

Sadly Hunter nodded, "Yes we do, but we don't know how long but hopefully not that long." '

Colleen then took her son into her arms and hugged and gave him a kiss on the head before giving him back to his grandparents. "Take care of him while we're gone," She said.

"We will," They both responded.

"Thank you," Hunter and Colleen said as they ran to join the rest of the team. They all were in the hanger and piled into the Sonic Rover. As they were about to take off Hunter looked over to his wife, who was looking out the window, staring into space. "You aright?"

She was knocked out of her as she looked at Hunter, "I realized something . . . this is the first time we're going to be away from Christian for a while."

Hunter though about what she said and couldn't agree more. As they were taking off he reached over and held one of her hands. "Yeah I know, even though I too don't want to be away from him we still have a job to do."

She nodded, "I know, hopefully this'll be a quick thing."

"Me too, but if not remember that our son is in the care of two wonderful grandparents," He assured her.

She smiled as she heard him, "Yeah I know." Nothing else was said as Hunter piloted to their destination.

A few hours later the Sonic Rover was flying over the mountains, nearing the coordinates the Master gave them. Hunter started looking at the terrain below them in question, "Where could Parvo possible hide here?"

"I'm not sure," Colleen responded. "But we're going to have to be extra vigilant."

"If they are somewhere around here," Axel added as he stood between the two. "What could they possibly be planning?"

"I don't know but whatever it is-"Colleen started to answer but stopped as soon as she saw Axel's face go blank for a few seconds before shaking it off. "What did you she?"

His had a panicked look before responding, "Hunter You Have TO Land-"He didn't get to finish as something hit them, causing the ship to shake and knocking mostly everyone to the ground.

"What happened?" Blitz shouted.

"Something hit us!" Hunter responded. He retook the controls and did everything he could but the ship was going down. "Brace yourselves!"

Everyone grabbed ahold of something just as the Sonic Rover impacted the ground, causing everything inside to shake violently. It lasted nearly thirty seconds before the ship skidded to a stop. Once everything passed the Rover recomposed themselves, "Everyone ok?" Exile asked.

Everyone gave a confirmation that they were fine and started to asset then damages. "What hit us?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know," Hunter responded. "But we better find out before whatever it is finds us. Get whatever supplies we can use and let's get outside.

It took sometime and they soon outside the ship; half were investigating the area they were in while the other half were looking for any helpful items to use. "Man this isn't good," Hunter said.

"I know what you mean," Colleen responded as she walked next to Hunter.

"If we can't get the ship repaired we're stranded, and we can't even contact the Master for help."

Just then Exile rushed over to the retriever, "Comrade Hunter it's bad, one of engines is blown."

"Just what we needed, I don't think we can even make proper repairs out here." Just then he looked back to see the others walked out, "Find anything?"

"Not really," Axel responded. "There's too much wreckage in the way."

"Well that's not good, we better find some help."

"He look over there," Krystal spoke as she pointed to a building in the distance.

Everyone looked in the directions as well and spotted the building. "Well it's better than nothing, hopefully there's somebody there, come on let's get moving."

They all started to move and after a few minutes they arrived at what looked like a closed down factory. The more they looked at it the less likely no one was there came to their minds. "Well this is just great," Blitz said.

"We need another plan, maybe-"Hunter started to say but was interrupted when something hit the ground next to them. They went on the alert as they tried to find the source, only to find out that it was a laser, they were being shot at. They all scattered as multiple shots fired at them from unknown locations. "Get in the building!" Hunter ordered as they all raced to the entrance to the factory.

They all managed to get into the building in once peace, shutting the door they all panted as they tried to regain their breath. As they were Axel started to look around and noticed something. "The lights are on."

"Yeah so what?" Blitz responded.

"Somebody is here," He said as they all realized the same thing. Just then his eyes widen as he sensed something, "Get Down!"

They all hit the floor just in time to avoid a ball of fire fly pass their heads and into the wall. They scanned the room trying to find the source just as another came flying at them. This time they all scattered across the room, finding a place to hide. As they were regaining their composure they heard a voice, "Good work but yet not good enough."

They all looked and up in one of the balcony's stood something the Rovers never seen before. He looked like an old looking mage, but was definitively not human, hold a staff. 'What is he?' they all thought.

"This is going to be fun," Another voice said. Just then another non-human creature came out. This looked like a heavily armored dinosaur with a spiked tail. The Rovers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Not now Siege, we can have fun after our Drones deal with them first," The mage looking creature said.

"That's no fun Wraith!" The one called Siege responded.

"Remember our orders!"

But before the Rover could comprehend what was being said multiple red robots appeared in the room and started firing. The Rovers didn't need to be told what to do as they tried to fight back. Exile and Jenna started to fight back with their heat vision but the others had to use whatever they could find.

Shag hid behind a staircase and pulled out his launcher, he aimed at the robots but was stopped by Hunter. "Shag we're in an enclosed area, firing that wouldn't be a good idea!"

"Rorry (Sorry)!" Shag responded as he put the launcher away.

They both jumped out of the way as a stray shot came their way. Hunter rolled, picked up a stray pipe and launched it at one of the nearby robots. It logged itself inside the robot and destroyed it. "Hunter Watch Out!" He heard one of the others yell as he turned to see one of the robots right in front of him. No one was close enough to help him, so Hunter froze as the robot pointed its weapon at him, about to fire.

Suddenly something fast hit the robot and shattered it. Everything in the room stopped as everyone looked at where the shot came from. What they saw another non-human figure. Their stood was a humanoid duck wearing large armor, a launcher attached to his wrist and a golden mask. No one did anything as he walked forward, looking at the scene before him, "Huh and I thought we were the only Aliens on this planet."

This caused the other two non-humans to shout. "No they are hear, time to retreat!"

"I don't think so Siege!" The one with the mask responded.

Just then one of the garage doors was forced opened by a much large, bulkier duck, who was accompanied by three more. One of them looked a lot younger than the rest, with blond hair that reached his shoulders. Two females, one with red hear, and the other with blond hair with glasses. All of them wielding some kind of weapon launcher.

Just then the robots started to attack again but all the mallards started to spring into action. Firing and destroying all that got in their way. The Rovers were amazed at what they were seeing, but yet didn't know if these new people were friendly or not.

As the fighting commenced Siege and Wraith decided it was time to leave. "Hurry we need to get out before their attention is drawn to us!" Wraith said.

"Agreed," Siege said as they turned but only to come face to face with a sword.

They came face to face with another mallard, this one older looking one with an eye patch on his right eye, "You two aren't going anywhere," He spoke with a Brooklyn accent.

"One the contrary," Siege said. "You might want to do something with what's behind you."

The older duck looked behind him and jumped out of the way just as another robot was about to bash him. He slashed down with his sword, cutting it in half. Looking back at the two he cursed himself as he saw them somehow teleport out of the building.

After a few minutes all the robots were destroyed and all the ducks had formed up, "Report!" The one with the mask said.

"Siege and Wraith got away," The older one responded.

"That's too bad, but it looks like we have company," He said as they all turned their attention to the Rovers.

The Rover all had formed up as they looked at their new adversaries before them. They weren't attacking them so that told them that they weren't enemies. After another minute Hunter spoke up, "Who are you all?"

All the humanoid ducks looked at one another before the one with the mask spoke up, "We're the Mighty Ducks."

**_A/N: Hope you like, It feels like i rushed through this, but to tell you the truth i'm not really good with battle scenes. This is the first time i'm doing a crossover, so i hope i do it right. Next one will be out soon. _**


	3. Allies

**Author's Note: Hope you like, i'm new to Mighty Ducks stories so i may get things wrong. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Allies

The Rover soaked in the new information that was presented to them as they kept on staring at the team that called themselves the Mighty Duck. After a minute of silence the one with the mask spoke up, "And if I may ask, who are you all?"

Hunter spoke up as soon as the sentence was said, "We're the Road Rovers."

"Strange . . . I never seen aliens like you all before."

That comment confused the Rovers, "Aliens what are talking about? We're from this planet but we were originally dogs."

That also confused the Ducks as they heard that, but the one with the mask decided to clear the air. "Oh maybe I should explain more, we're not from this planet. We're from a planet call Puckworld, which is in another dimension," He started to explain but then remembered something else. "Oh sorry my name's Wildwing by the way, and this is . . ." He looked to the side only to find one of his teammates missing, but looked up to find him next to Blitz.

"Wow they really are for real!" The younger one said as he poked Blitz repeatedly, which started to get on his nerves.

Wildwing shook his head as he reached over and grabbed the young one back. "Sorry for that, this is my baby brother Nosedive."

"Nice to meet you all," He said, waving.

"This here is Mallory," Wildwing said, motioning to the redhead.

"Good to see some friendly faces," She said.

He then motioned to the blond, "That's Tanya."

"Hi," She responded.

"The bigger one is Grin."

"I am humbled to make your acquaintance," He said in a calm manner.

"And lastly this is Duke," He motioned to the older one.

"Sup," He responded.

After hearing their names the Rovers thought it would be polite to return it. "My name's Hunter and this is my wife Colleen. That's Axel, and his wife Ariel, Blitz and his wife Krystal, Shag, Exile, his wife Jenna and Muzzle."

The Ducks in question looked at Muzzle and were a little uneasy at his appearance. "Uh . . . Is there something wrong with him?" Nosedive asked.

"Oh don't worry about Muzzle; he's friendly once you get to know him. By the way who were those two that attacked us?" Hunter spoke.

"Them?" Wildwing responded. "Those two are Saurian henchmen working for Dragaunus."

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"A Saurian overlord who's bent on taking over this planet and the reason why we're here."

"Why would they attack us?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know," Duke responded. "Why were you all here in the first place?"

"Well we had a lead that one of our enemies Parvo, and his and his assistant Groomer, might by in this area. But when were got here we were shot down by something and came here. Then those two started to attack us."

Wildwing then began thinking, "Dragaunus may be targeting you all for a reason but . . . we never even heard about you guys how would he have known about you all?"

It was then that Axel thought of something, "Could it be possible that this Dragaunus and Parvo may be in league with each other?"

"Could be, Dragaunus is always trying to gain allies to take out his enemies."

"Something tells me that both bad men together will make big trouble," Exile said.

You're right," Hunter responded. "Either way we have to stop whatever their planning."

The Ducks looked at one another for a few seconds and seem to come up with a silent agreement. Wildwing then walked forward, "You know if both our enemies are working together then it'll be wise if we work together on this, what do you say?" He explained as he extended his hand.

The Rover only took a few seconds to come to a decision, Hunter then walked forwards and accepted the offer, "Thank you, we can use the help."

He smiled at this, "Great, we can discuss all this back at the Pond."

"The Pond?" Hunter questioned.

"You'll see."

"There is a little problem," Colleen added. "Our ship was shot down and one of the engines was taken out."

He understood as he looked over at Tanya, "You think you can take a look at it?"

"Yeah, sure thing," She replied.

Half an hour later everyone stood around the Sonic Rover, waiting for Tanya to finish her analysis on the damages. Once she was done she walked over to the group, "The damage is uh . . . extensive but repairable."

"That's good news," Hunter said.

Wildwing then turned to the group, "We can tow your ship back to the Pond and repair it for you. Come on let's get to the Aerowing."

"The Aerowing?"

"You'll see," Was all he said as they all started to walk.

**Unknown Location**

"What do you mean you failed?" Shouted a big Saurian.

"Lord Dragaunus it wasn't our fault," Responded Siege.

"Those ducks interfered with our plans once again," Added Wraith.

Dragaunus pounded his fist into a nearby object in anger, "Those meddling mallards always running everything!"

"I see you have your own pains as well," Said a voice.

Dragaunus turned to see Parvo standing behind him, with his arms crossed with Groomer right beside him. "Yes unfortunately, those ducks have been on me since day one!"

Parvo just shook his head, "Either way you didn't hold up your part of the bargain."

"All I told you is that I would get rid of those . . . Rovers of yours," He responded, starting to get angrier. "But I never guaranteed that the plan would work.

Parvo snarled as he started to think back at how this all happened and how it led to now.

**Flashback **

_Parvo and Groomer's backs were against the wall as Siege and Wraith stepped out of the shadow. "W…What are you!" Parvo shouted. _

"_Possibly friendly if you play your cards right," Siege responded. _

"_Yeah we're going to be great friends," Said the shape shifter. _

"_Shut it Chameleon!" Wraith shouted. _

_The one called Chameleon shut his mouth as he just stood there. Just then Groomer got a word in, "What do you want from us?"_

"_Oh it's not us that want you," Siege said as he reached out and grabbed Parvo's shoulder. "It's our boss that wants you."_

_Without another word Wraith grabbed onto Groomer and they somehow teleported out of the prison. When they regained their sights Parvo and Groomer found themselves in what looked like the inside of a large ship. They were both staring in shock at the environment around them but were brought out of it when they started to be dragged to a different part of the ship. _

_After a minute they were stopped in a room with a large screen and right in front of it was Dragaunus. He turned and smiled as he saw Parvo and Groomer before him, "Ah finally, good job."_

"_W…who are you?" Parvo asked a little spooked. _

"_You can call me lord Dragaunus, and you are going to help me."_

"_Why should I!" He shouted, getting a bit bolder. No one forces him to help with anything. _

"_Oh I think you'll find it in your best interest to help me, or else," Dragaunus responded with a menacing tone. They both looked around seeing that they weren't in a position to make an argument so they stayed silent. "I'm glad you see things my way, now I need your mind. I've been searching all over and I found you. Your mind is perfect for what I need for my plans."_

"_What plans?" Parvo asked. _

"_You'll know in time."_

"_Just then Groom thought of something, "Hey General something came into my mind."_

"_What is it," He responded as he leaned in and she whispered the idea into his ear. His eyes widen then grinned as he heard the idea. He then looked over at the Saurian, "Fine I'll help you but you have to do something for me first."_

"_Why should I?"_

_Parvo just smirked at him, "Remember you need me and if you get rid of me you'll never get to complete whatever plans you have. So I suggest you fulfill my request." _

_Dragaunus growled at him, but he did have a point, without Parvo he would have to search for another person and who knows how long that would take. "Fine what is it!"_

"_There's a group of mangy mutts that call themselves the Road Rovers; they've been the only thing to come between me and my plans. Get rid of them and I'll help you."_

_Dragaunus thought about it and thought it wouldn't be a problem, "Fine you got a deal."_

**End Flashback**

"But still a deal is a deal, so I won't help you," Parvo said, standing his ground.

"You insolent little . . . You know what. I don't have to take this, Siege Wraith get rid of them!"

The two had grins on their faces as they approached the two. Parvo and Groomer were backing up, scared about what was going to happen. Just then Groomer spoke up, "wait! Maybe there's another way to help you."

"Hold it," The saurian ordered as he moved towards the two. "Where are you getting at?"

"Well," She started as she moved forward. "We have a team of heroes getting in our way and you have the same thing. I say if we put our minds together we can find a way to get rid of both teams."

Dragaunus then started to think over what was said. The more he thought of it the more sense it made as he realized that it could work. He smiled at the aspect of it, which made Parvo and Groomer sweat a bit. "You make an interesting proposal . . . this can work out perfectly."

The two of them sighed in relief, the planned worked so now was the time to come up with another plan. "Alright then if we're going to work together on this I'm going to need a few things," Parvo stated.

"What for?" Siege asked.

"I'm going to need them to help you out."

"Fine," Dragaunus replied as he turned and walked away. "Tell siege and Chameleon what you need and they'll get it for you."

"Hey why do we have to do it?" Chameleon complained.

Siege ignored the complained, "Just tell us what you need." Parvo just smiled as he started to go over what he needed.

**Anaheim **

The Ducks and Rovers arrived at the ice hockey stadium known as the Pond. They dropped off the Sonic Rover in the hanger and landed the Aerowing. The Rovers were amazed at the ship they road on, it came close to the Sonic Rover but there was something about it that gave it more of an edge. Once they all got off they were yet again amazed at where they were; their base was huge. "Like what you see?" They all heard Wildwing say.

"Yeah, this place is amazing!" Hunter responded.

"Well we can give you a tour in a minute," He said then turned. "Tanya start on repairing their ship."

"On it Wildwing," She responded.

"Thanks, everyone do whatever." Everyone else nodded as they started to leave. He then turned to the Rovers, "Come on follow me."

Wildwing proceeded to lead the Rover around, showing them everything within the Pond. Drake one caught their attention the most; he informed them it was used when it came to tracking Dragaunus. They then moved on and after nearly an hour their final stop was the ice rink. They all stared in amazement at the side of the place, they didn't know how they did it but the Ducks had themselves one heck of a place.

"Man this place is awesome!" Axel said.

"Thought you all would like it," Wildwing respond as he leaned again the fence around the rink.

All the Rovers opted to sit down in the many seats in the stadium.

"Man how much did it cost to get a place like this?" Blitz asked.

"Don't ask," Duke responded as he lean next to his leader.

"Judging by the rink you guys play hockey for a living," Hunter said.

Wildwing nodded, "Yeah, it's more than a sport to us; it's more like a way of life."

"How so?"

Duke and Wildwing looked at each other; then sighed as Wildwing started to speak. "Well maybe we should tell you more about Puckworld . . . and how we came to be here." So for the next hour Duke and Wildwing started to tell all about their home world, the icy terrain, everyone's passion for hockey and ice skating then the part about their home being invaded by Dragaunus. Then how they were all brought together and chased him through the dimensional gateway. ". . . Canard sacrificed himself so we all could get through . . . and placed me in charge of the team," Wildwing finished, his voice started to get low.

"We've been here for over a year and we still haven't caught Dragaunus yet," Duke added.

The Rovers were stunned at what they were told; it must have not been easy for them to go through what they did. "Wow . . . you guys defiantly been through a lot," Hunter said.

Wildwing nodded, "Yeah . . . If only Canard was still here, we could have already been done with this."

Despite seeing him wearing a mask the Rover could see a hint of sadness in on his face. "Something wrong comrade?" Exile asked.

"No it's nothing," he quickly said.

'_He's lying,'_ Axel thought.

"That's all in the past, let's just focus on what needs to be done right now."

"Right," Hunter responded. "How do we find them?"

"Right now we just wait, whatever Dragaunus is up to Drake one will pick it up."

Duke's eye then widen as he realized something, "Uh Wildwing there's something were forgot."

He turned his attention to his companion, "And what would that be?"

Duke said it out plainly, "Phil . . ."

Wildwing smack his head as he realized it too, "Crap Phil, we totally forgot!"

"Who's Phil?" Colleen asked.

Right after she said that an overweight man, wearing a blue suit came into the stadium and walked towards them, "Wildwing there you are. Hey there's something I wanted-Whoa!" He jumped as soon as he saw the Rovers. It took a minute to calm down after see a bunch of walking dogs, "Friends of your?"

Wildwing sighed as he nodded, "Yeah, Phil these are the Road Rovers, guys this is Phil . . . our manager."

Phil, like Nosedive did earlier, started poking Blitz, "Wow they really are real."

"Will you stop that!" Blitz responded.

"And they talk," He added, more shocked than ever. Everyone watched as he looked like he was thinking of something. Then they all thought they saw dollar bill signs in his eyes. "Hey do you guys-"

"No," Wildwing say, cutting him off.

"Come one Wildwing why don't you-"

"Either way it's no!"

"Let them speak for themselves." Wildwing then looked over to Duke and he automatically knew what his leader wanted him to do. So walking over he grabbed Phil by his jacket collar and started to drag him out of the room, during that Phil was still talking. "Come on I can see big money makers from this. I can see it now, man best friend-" He didn't get to finish as Duke dragged him out of the stadium.

Wildwing turned and saw the confused faces of the Rovers, "If he ever gets you alone, just say no immediately."

That added more to their confusion, "What just happened?" Krystal decided to ask.

"He's trying to make money off you guys, who know what kinds of publicity stunts he had planned."

"Publicity stunts?"

He sadly nodded, "Trust me you wouldn't want to do them, no matter what they were."

"How bad could they be?" Jenna asked.

"Let's just say that the last one we willingly did ended with Nosedive nearly getting a concussion."

All their eyes widen at that, so they decided not to ask anymore. "So besides that, what do we do now?" Hunter asked.

Wildwing began to think, "Well it's starting to get late, so I think I should show you to the guest rooms to turn in for the night."

All the Rovers agreed as they moved and followed their new friend. They didn't need to worry about clothes since they kept some spare sets in secret compartments of the Sonic Rover. After being shown the guest room the Rover changed and went to bed, along with the Ducks. Today they each gained allies but yet tomorrow was undetermined.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i'm new to this and i might get things wrong. But it will get better. Next one will be up soon. _**


	4. Downtime Part 1

**Author's Note: Hope i did good on this, it's getting hard trying incorporate other characters that I don't know that well. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Downtime Part 1

Hunter laid awake in bed as he stroked his sleeping wife's hair. It has been a long night for the both of them, since this was the first time they spent a night away from their son. With no way to contact the Master, or HQ there was no way to check on how he was doing, or relay their situation. Plus they couldn't be located by their collars since the communication dish was also linked to the tracking devices.

He spent some time holding Colleen in his arms as his sang some soft music in her ear, trying to calm her down. Once she was asleep he relaxed as he focused on his own thoughts. He too missed his son and wanted to see him badly, but they still have a mission to complete. Plus as long as the Sonic Rover was grounded they were stuck here. After a putting his thoughts aside he too was able to fall asleep.

But sometime later he woke up again, but just lay there, thinking. The Mighty Ducks have been so kind to them since they arrived, they were still a mystery to them but they knew that they could trust the group. Looking over at the nearby clock he saw that was sometime after five, deciding that he couldn't sleep anymore he carefully slip out of bed. As he started to throw on some clothes he took a look around the guest bedroom his wife and him were in. It was a decent size, with a large bed, nightstand, couch, and TV. He smiled at this, their generosity was great. After changing he left the room and started to explore more of the Pond.

After wandering around for a while Hunter found himself in the stadium stands. To his surprised out on ice there were the Ducks, all uniform, practicing from what he could see. He stayed where he was and watched as they continued playing.

He never really watched hockey that much but what he saw they were really good. He watched as Nosedive raced down the ice, at a fast speed and did a slap shot at the goalie, which was Wildwing. He watched in amazement as he easily deflected the shot. Hunter could see them say something but was too far away to hear them.

Hunter then decided to walk closer to the rink and to his surprise he found Axel leaning fence, watching the Ducks play. As he neared he turned and saw Hunter, "Good morning," Axel said.

"Moring," Hunter responded as he leaned on the fence also. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, a lot on my mind," He responded. "Same thing?"

He nodded also, "I just miss my son."

"I can understand that."

After saying that the two continued watching the team play. After a few minutes Hunter asked, "Why are they out here so early?"

"From what Wildwing told me he likes to hold practice very early in the morning. I had nothing to do so they invited me to watch them." Just then they heard a loud slap followed by a yelp.

They both turned to see that Wildwing was lying on the ice; apparently he was knocked into the net by the puck. They watched as the team skated towards them. "How many time do I have to tell you guys," Wildwing started as he stood back up. "I said to get the puck past me not through me."

"Sorry bro," Nosedive responded.

"Does that happen often?" They all heard Axel ask.

They turned and were a bit surprised to see Hunter up early also. "Once in a while," Duke responded.

"If it wasn't for the padding I could have really been hurt," Wildwing added.

"Either way you guys are amazing on the ice," Hunter said.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mallory asked.

Hunter nodded, "A lot of things on my mind . . . mostly my son."

They all raised an eye, "You have a kid?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, he's only a few months old, and this is the first time my wife and I spend a night away from him." Hunter explained.

"That has to be hard."

Hunter shook his head, "It's alright we'll be fine for the time being."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Only if you're sure," He responded as he turned to the rest of his team. "Ok practice is over."

All the Ducks seemed to be relieved by this and started walking off the ice and back to their locker room. It was then that Axel felt a hand rest upon his shoulder; he looked back and saw Grin. "Something troubles you my friend."

"What do you mean?" Axel responded confused.

"Your aura is clouded, and I can see that it is troubling you."

"I still don't get it."

"Your life is clouded by something . . ." Grin continued to look at Axel, as if he was trying to read him. "Fear."

Axel's eyes widen at what he said, "How did you-"

"Come find me later friend, and I will tell more." With that Grin walked to join his team, leaving a surprised Axel behind him.

'_There's no way he can . . . or could he?' _He thought. Either way he was hooked and was going to see Grin later on.

A few hours later the rest of the Rovers were up and about and were looking around, taking in what the city of Anaheim had to offer. Inside the hanger Tanya was at her workbench, working on some of the components for the Sonic Rover's engine. She'd been at it for a while but it was proving to be more complicated as she thought. "Need help comrade?"

She turned to find Exile right next to her, "Oh I didn't see you there."

Exile moved closer as he looked over at what she was working on, "Looks complicated but simple."

Tanya raised an eye as she looked at him, "You know how to uh . . . work this?"

"Dah, I'm tech specialist for team. Let me help comrade."

"Sure I can use the help."

So for the next few minutes they started working together on the parts and were making some good progress. It was then that Exile saw the strange looking weapon, lying on the bench, which the Ducks used during the battle yesterday. "Say comrade what weapon is that you and other comrades used?"

"Oh this?" She responded as she lifted the weapon. "This is a puck launcher, it's made to launch various types of pucks at are enemies."

She handed him the weapon and Exile started to inspect it, "This very interesting . . . This is most impressive weapon."

"Glad you like it. Oh by the way I found this inside your ship," She responded as she moved to the side and picked up a large case.

She set it down as Exile moved to and opened it. Inside were pistol like weapons and several energy like cells. "Oh I forget about these," He said as he picked one up. "Our Professor designed these after last mission."

Tanya picked up one of them as she inspected it. "These seem to fire a small high concentrated EMP shell . . . but yet it was modified to affect living things."

"Dah comrade made this to take out robots and knock out other bad men without causing flesh damage."

"Wow I didn't think that was uh . . . possible."

"Comrade Hubert really smart can practically do anything scientific. These are latest invention and will help in next battle."

She continued to look at it as she thought of something, "I may just be able to do something with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I can modify this and make attachments to add to accuracy and possibly capacity."

"Wow you really can?'

She nodded, "If it's ok." He gave her the ok as she started to work on it. As she did Exile watched her and out of curiosity picked up a random puck, tossed it in the air and caught it. "I'd be carefully with that."

"Why," he responded as he caught it.

"That's an explosive puck, a certain amount of force hits that and I'll explode."

Exile looked it over after she said that and got an idea. "How do you make these?"

"Basically we take a regular hockey puck and fill it with whatever is required, why."

"I have idea, I can make special puck for you but not for launcher."

"What do you mean?"

"I can modify to make puck produce electric charge, taking out any electrical device. Plus other explosive triggered by detonators."

As she heard that she began to like the idea. "That sounds really good, Show me more." The two continued to talk and swap ideas for weapons and other equipment. They were getting along really well as they worked.

**Mall Strip**

Outside Duke and Nosedive were both showing Blitz, Krystal, and Jenna around the city and this is where their first stop was. "This place is one of the best hangouts ever!" Nosedive said to the group as they walked.

"Is he serious?" Jenna asked.

"It's just his opinion," Duke responded.

Nosedive just gave him a look, "You just don't have good taste like I do."

As they walked Krystal looked at Duke and noticed something, "Hey Duke what's that thing on your shoulder.

They all stopped as he looked at her, "Oh this," He responded as he pulled the item off. "This is my special sword."

Out of nowhere a blade miraculously appeared on the hilt. The three were surprised at what they saw. "Wow, ist fantastisch!" Blitz said.

The two were lost as he said that. "What did he say?" Nosedive asked as he scratched his head..

"He said it was amazing," Krystal translated.

They both understood as Duke put the saber away, "Never leave home without it."

"You want to see something else cool?" Blitz asked.

They agreed and were amazed as Blitz unsheathed his claws, amazed as how big they were."

"Whoa those are so cool!" Nosedive said.

"I wouldn't want to be on the other side of those," Duke said.

"I get that a lot," Blitz responded as he retracted them.

They all continued walking until they reached at building called. 'Captain Comics'. "This one of the best place out of this whole entire place," Nosedive announced as he walked in.

Duke shook his head as he followed the teenager, "Here we go again."

The Rovers were confused as they followed their friends.

Nosedive walked in and saw two teens behind the counter, one male and one female. The male had brown hair, and the female had purplish hair. They both looked over and saw as he walked in, "Yo Divester!" the male called out.

"Hey Thrash, Hey Mookie," he responded as he leaned on the counter.

"What's up?" Asked Mookie.

Just then Duke and the other Rovers walked into the store and the two teens went wide eyed at the sight of them. "Whoa, these friends of yours?" Thrash asked.

"You bet it," Dive responded.

"Wow first walking, talking ducks, now dogs, what next?" he said as he moved and started poking at Blitz.

Blitz, once again, was getting annoyed at this and swatted the hand away, "Will you all stop doing that!"

Nosedive laughed a bit, "Sorry, guys this Thrash and Mookie, they're good friends of mine."

"Any friend of Dive is a friend of ours," Mookie said.

"Dive?" Krystal asked.

"It's short for my name," Nosedive responded.

They all understood what he said. "Come on there's more to see," Duke said.

"Man you're such a downer," Dive responded. "Come on lets hang here for a while."

"No and remember we have guest who want to see more then this place."

"Oh come on!" The other watched in amusement as Duke and Nosedive argued over what to do next. Today was turning out to be interesting for the Rovers as did the Ducks, New friends, new city. Today was proving to be one interesting day.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i'm trying and doing other characters i don't know well is hard. Things will get better soon. Next chapter will be out soon. _**


	5. Downtime Part 2

**Author's Note: I hope I did good on this chapter. I kind of rushed at the end, but still. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Downtime part 2

Axel wandered around the Pond, thinking about what Grin said earlier. _'How could he know . . . there's no way he could, but can he?'_ He thought as he walked. After a few minutes he found himself in front of Grin's room. Taking a couple of breaths he knocked on the door and waited.

A couple of seconds later the door opened and Grin stood before him, with a smile on his face, "Come on in friend." Axel did what he said, without questioning. As he entered he looked around and took in some of the things he had. There wasn't really much, just a bed, TV, some candles, some type of crystals and other things he couldn't identify. When he came back to his senses he saw Grin sitting, cross legged, on the carpet, "Sit my friend."

Axel sat across from him, still not saying anything, Grin either. Silence filled the air as Axel finally decided to speak, "What is this all about?"

"It is what I said earlier, your aura is clouded and needs to be cleansed," He responded.

"I still don't get it and what did you mean that I had fear in my life?"

Grin spoke in a calm manner, "I can see it inside you, you fear something and I want to help."

Axel started to scratch the back of him head, "Why do you want to help?"

"Fear will lead to pain, and that will lead to suffering, and that will be your end."

Axel started to get it but not the whole thing, "But what if you're wrong about what I feel?"

"Trust me my friend, I know," Grin responded as he stood up, walked over to a shelf and picked up a few items. After that he walked over to the light switch and dimmed them a bit as he returned to his previous position. It was then that Axel saw him set down a large crystal and a couple of candles. He positioned the items in between both of them and lit both candles.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I want to try something and if it does not work then I will not speak of this again."

Axel seemed to agree with the deal but still was confused, "So what's going on right now?"

"Right now you are confused and not in a right mind. Before we continue you need to be in a calm and relaxed state of mind. Have you ever heard of meditation?"

He started to think for a few seconds, "Kind of but I never tried it."

The bigger duck nodded as he resumed, "I want you to listen to what I have to say, this may take some time but it will help."

Axel was hesitant on the idea but agreed, "Ok so what's first?"

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," He responded as he started instructing him what to do.

Wildwing sat down in front of Drake one, bored out of his mind. Monitor duty was the most boring job to have but unfortunately it was his turn. He would rather be interacting with the Rovers rather than be doing this, fortunately luck was on his side as one of the doors opened and Hunter walked into the room. He watched as he causally walked towards him, "Hey Hunter."

"Hey," He responded as he leaned against the console. "What are you up to?"

The white mallard sighed as he responded dully, "Monitor duty; each one of us take turns watch for any kind of trouble, to sum it all up it's boring."

"Need company?"

"Please!" is all he said.

Over the next half hour they both began talking and swapping tale on all the adventures both their teams went through. There were some laughs, shocked expressions, and all out confusions. "So you're saying that . . . there were actual dinosaurs running around the city?" Hunter asked in surprised manner.

Wildwing nodded, "Yeah that was one of the most unpleasant days we had. Thankfully we sent them back and everything was fine."

"I still find that hard to believe, especially the tale about you guys going to the future."

He just shook his head at that, "That experience opened our eyes, without us the whole world would be under Dragaunus's control. That is why we have to remain here and make sure that he will not be a threat to anyone's future."

Hunter could feel the seriousness in his voice and could tell that his words were true. He watched as he reached and pulled off the mask, showing a pure white face underneath. Wildwing just looked at the mask while mumbling the words, "If only . . ."

"Is there Something wrong?" Hunter asked.

"It's noting," He responded. "I don't want to talk about it."

Deciding to respect his wishing he talked about something else, "So what's with the mask?"

"This mask has a huge history behind it."

That seemed to catch Hunter's interest, "What kind of history?"

"On Puckworld there was someone who many considered a myth, only a handful of people believed he was real. His name was Drake Ducaine; he was way before my time. He was considered a legendary hero, and was the greatest hockey player ever. He made this mask when he was battling the saurians; they had the ability to hide themselves behind cloaks that made themselves invisible."

"So you're saying that he used that mask to spot his enemies?"

He nodded, "I don't know the whole entire story, but he was legend, and at the time I thought he was just a myth. It was Nosedive who truly believed that he was real. It wasn't until Canard found the mask . . . I don't know how or where but he found it . . . now it's in my possession," Wildwing explained, his voice growing quiet at the end.

Hunter picked up on this and could tell that his friend was a sore subject, but he had to press it, "You two were that close?"

Wildwing didn't speak a first but sighed as he looked at him, "We were best friends . . . comrades . . . and now he's gone." He seemed to get angry since he slammed his fist on the console, "If he would have stopped and thought about it for a sec he could still be here! . . . instead he goes and sacrificed himself." He stayed silent for a bit but then his whole expression changed as he stood up and started walking to the door. He stopped a little away as he turned his head, "You coming?"

Hunter raised and eye as he followed, "We're we going?"

"I'm going to cool off in the best way possible, and that's on the ice." That was all that was said as the two left the room.

"How are you feeling now?" Grin asked Axel.

"Ok I think," He responded with his eyes closed, with a steady breath.

"Good, I want you to remain in that state for a little while longer, ok?" He received a nod from his friend and proceeded. "Now tell me about yourself."

Axel was confused at the question but yet he answered, "There's not that much . . . I'm a member of the Road Rovers, I'm psychic, happily married and have a good life."

"Psychic?" Grin questioned.

"Yes," He found himself surprisingly responding. He didn't really get it, his mind and body was relaxed and calm and he was easily answering questions without thinking about it. "I have a few powers that let me sense others and their feelings . . . plus the power to see into the future, but yet I can't control when I have them; they just come at random."

Grin stayed silent for a bit, adding that piece of information. This was working out well, since Axel was in the state he's in there was a good chance he would admit his fear, but right now he needed to build up to that. "Who do you hold dear to your life?"

"My whole team . . . ever since joining with them I considered them my second family. They found my father and I soon was married to Ariel and soon had a new mother. They're the most important people in my life."

Grin nodded as he thought of another question, now things might get uncomfortable, "Was there a moment where failure was presented to your loved ones?"

"Yes . . ." Axel surprisingly responded, even to himself. "One time before a mission I started to have visions in my sleep . . . they were a sign but I passed them off as a dream. My wife, Ariel, fell into a trap meant for Hunter and Colleen . . . I thought she was dead for the time being and during that . . . I temporary lost my powers. They came back soon and my team found her alive . . . I was so relieved to see her after that."

It was all starting to form in Grin's mind; it almost had it but needed one more piece of information, "How long have you been having the feeling of fear?"

Axel stayed silent for a bit but then spoke, "Sometime after that event."

It clicked into Grin's mind, he knew what was bothering Axel. He took a breath as he was ready to ask the final question, "Axel, my friend, do you fear that one day you will lose control?"

Axel once again was silent, he was about to deny that but something else came out, "Yes . . . I am." That was a huge shock hearing himself say that; it was enough to bring him out of the state he was in. He opened his eyes, mouth open, still surprised at what he said. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"Are you alright friend?"

He nodded as he responded, "After that experience something deep in my mind told me that something bigger like that would happen . . . but I ignored it." He found himself saying out of nowhere, but it much easier to talk about this now since he believed in it.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself," Grin responded.

"I know but what if it happens one day? I won't be in control and something bad might happen."

"How do you feel right now?"

"What?"

"How do you feel right now?" He repeated.

Axel was about to speak but then really thought about it. The fear was gone and he felt more relaxed than before, "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from me."

"Then that will be your answer, nothing has happened now, so you have to believe that it won't happen. For one to have a positive future they need to look forward with no fear."

Axel soaked this in and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Grin, for helping me with this."

"It was my pleasure friend," Grin responded as he himself assumed a meditative position and started to meditate himself.

"Uh Grin?"

He opened his eyes, "Yes is something else wrong?"

Axel shook his head, "No but I was just wondering if I could join you for a bit longer? This really helped me."

Grin smiled at the comment, "sure my friend." Axel smiled as he resumed the position he was in earlier and both of them were soon meditating, both calm, and relaxed.

Hunter watched in amazement as he watched Wildwing on the ice. Hockey stick in hand, a bunch of pucks next to him, and miraculously shooting everyone into the net. One by one he shot a puck into the net, only to be followed by another a second after. "And I thought your brother was good!" Hunter yelled out.

Wildwing smiled as he looked at his friend, "Hey he had to get it from someone."

Hunter just laughed as he continued to watch he friend. He heard the sound of the door opened and turned to see Colleen, Ariel and Mallory walk into the stadium, "Hey there."

"Hi Huntie," Colleen responded as she hugged him.

"So how has your day been?"

"Things have been fun so far," Ariel responded.

Mallory looked and saw Wildwing making shots, "What's wrong with him?"

"He got a little upset after talking about his friend Canard," Hunter explained.

"Oh I see," Was her response, she could understand the reasons behind that.

Their ears perked as they watched as they looked at the door opened with Exile and Tanya both walking in, towards the group, "Hey there."

"Hi," Tanya responded.

"Greetings comrade," Exile said.

"How are you both doing?" Ariel asked.

"Things are great," Exile responded.

"We've been swapping ideas with one another," Tanya added.

"Come up with anything?" Hunter asked.

"Tons," They both responded.

Just then they all saw as Wildwing skated towards them. "Feel better?" Hunter asked.

"Much," Was his response. Just then an idea popped into his head. "Hey have you guys ever ice skated before?"

They all looked at him in silence for a few seconds before Colleen responded, "Not really."

"Want to give it a shot?"

Once again they were silent, trying to take the offer into consideration. The more they thought about it the more better it sounded. So a few minutes later they all strapped on skates on were on ice, having fun. Hunter, Colleen, and Ariel were taking it slow, since they were not really that experienced in it, but they watched in amazement as Exile made it look so easy. He was skating like a pro. "Hey Exile how are you doing that," Hunter called out.

He stopped to answer his friend, "When you live in Siberia you pick thing or two up." They all laughed as they continued on having fun.

As they continued Hunter and Colleen skated beside each other, while holding hands and smiles on their faces. Hunter turned to his wife as he spoke, "Are you feeling better?"

She turned to him, "A little bit."

He nodded at her response, "It's alright, I miss him too, and I never expected to be away from him this long at this kind of time."

"It just makes me worry more . . . It's just too soon to be doing this."

They both stopped as they looked at one another, "I know, I feel the same way, but remember what I told you last night. As much as it pains us we have a job to do; besides remember that we have mom and dad taking care of him."

That seemed to reassure her, "I know, it's just a mother's worry."

"Come on let's try not to worry about that and have fun." She smiled at that as they both started skating again.

It was then that Duke, Nosedive, Jenna, Blitz and Krystal walked into the stadium and saw what the others were doing. "Hey they look like they are having fun," Blitz commented.

"Feel like joining?" Duke asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," They heard a voice say.

They all turned to see Axel and Grin right behind them.

"How long have you two been there?" Nosedive asked.

"Long enough little friend," Grin responded.

"It could be fun," Krystal said.

They all nodded at that as they all went to straps some skates on and joined the rest of them on the ice. They all continued to have fun skating around, no worries at all. Right now it was just them, their new friends and nothing more.

**_A/N: Hope you like, Like i said i rushed at the end and it could have been better. Hope you all like it. Next one will be out soon. _**


	6. New Plan

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I had a bad case of writers block for a few days. Hopefully this is good, I had to rush a bit at the middle because i wanted to get this done. Plus i also think i may have got some facts wrong. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6: New Plan

Echo's bounced off the walls in the shooting range as Hunter was testing out the new shock pistol. Wildwing, Tanya, Exile, and Colleen were all present, watching Hunter test out the upgrades that were made. They all watched as he fired the shell and were impressed when it made an impact on the paper target, causing multiple holes in the center of the paper target. Once he finished with the final round he looked the weapon over, impressed on how it preformed. He then looked over at Tanya with a smile, "These new mods you made are great!"

She also smiled at the comment, "Thank you, I'm glad I could help."

"That's not a bad weapon, really well crafted," Wildwing added.

"Well professor Hubert always takes his work seriously when it comes to our safety," Colleen responded.

They both seemed to understand the reasoning behind it, and then decided to move on. Right now they were all testing out the new equipment that Tanya and Exile developed, "So what's next?"

"One of the new pucks Exile made," Tanya responded as she pulled out a large item out of a duffle bag and placed it on a nearby table. They all looked and saw it was a keypad, ones used to lock doors. "As you know this is a keypad lock," She began as she pressed some buttons and a red light flashed on. "It's active right now, running a small battery."

Exile then took over, pulling a puck out of the bag, "This will help with getting through lock like this." Placing the puck on the device he pressed some buttons on the sides, which caused four prongs to appear and attached its self on the center. Exile then pressed another button and stepped back, as did everyone else. After a few seconds a spark appeared followed by a small, visible, EMP field. In a couple of seconds the keypad was fried, the light was no longer on.

"Wow now that's impressive," Wildwing commented. "That'll defiantly come in handy."

"Thanks comrade, there's more where that come from."

"What else did you two make?" Colleen asked.

"Quite a lot," Tanya responded.

Just then the nearby door opened and in came Shag, carrying a small case. "Ah comrade thank you," Exile said as he took the case.

"Rou Re Relcome," He responded.

Both Tanya and Wildwing raised an eye when they heard him speak, "What did he say?" Wildwing asked.

"Sorry he said, 'you are welcome,'" Hunter responded.

They both understood as they turned their attention to the case as Exile opened it. Inside were five pucks, with a couple of lights on them, and a detonator. That seemed to raise an eye as they wondered what they did. "Rhat Re Rese Ruppose Ro Ro?" Shag asked.

Again the two mallards looked at Hunter, waiting for a translation. "He asked, 'What are these supposed to do'."

"I getting to that," Exile said as he picked one of the pucks up. "These act as remote mines. Place, press button and high concentrated EMP wave hits whoever in radius."

"Wow that sounds . . . cool," Hunter responded to the info.

"Can you show us how it works?" Wildwing asked.

"Dah comrade, it simple," He responded as he picked up a couple more and went to test them.

**The Raptor **

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dragaunus Ask Parvo, Arms folded.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything," Parvo responded. The two of them have been going over their plans and coming up with a good way to execute them, as they were all gathered in one room "Either way we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone, we get the items you need and we get back at those pains of ours."

"And how do we get those Mallards and dogs off of us?"

"You yourself said we need time to for you to construct whatever it is you're doing, and what I have in mind will help."

Dragaunus gave him a questioning look, "And what is it you are planning?"

"I'll tell you once the pieces fall into place."

"And what makes you think you can do what we haven't been able to?" Wraith added.

"With all the new items you let us use, we came up with something that will stop those so called heroes dead in their tracks." He then turned to Groomer, who then motioned for one of the newly made Cano-mutants to come over to them, holding rifle of some sorts. The odd thing about it was that there was a tube in the middle that glowed purple.

"What is that thing," Chameleon asked, looking the weapon over.

Parvo smiled at the remark, "This is a special weapon that I was able to develop, thanks to your technology. The effects of it . . . I'll keep it a surprise for now."

Dragaunus growled at what was said, "Why do you insist on playing these kinds of games? Why don't you just tell me what it does?"

"Where's the fun in all that, besides you won't tell me what you are truly planning so I'm not telling you everything I'm doing."

"Fine! But if things go wrong you are not going to like what is in store for you."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," Parvo responded, ignoring the threat. "Let's just hurry up and go already."

Dragaunus then turned to his three minions, "You all know what to do, just make sure those two don't screw up." They all gave a confirmation, as they gathered everything and everyone they needed and teleported off of the ship.

**Back at the Pond**

A loud alarm rand throughout the Pond, alerting the occupants inside. Hunter, Colleen, Shag, and Exile all were confused at what was happening. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Drake one picked up something, Dragaunus is at it again and maybe those two foes of yours, come on," Wildwing explained as he and Tanya ran out of the room, as the rovers followed their lead.

Everyone soon was together and in front of Drake one as they were waited for what was going on. "There is multiple teleportation signals coming from the . . . uh docks," Tanya explained to everyone."

"What could they possibly be doing down there?" Nosedive asked.

"I don't know, why don't we go find out," Wildwing responded. "Half of us should go and check things out, no need to go in full force without knowing what we are in for."

"You right with that," Hunter agreed.

"Dive, Grin, Mallory lets go," He commanded as they all nodded.

Hunter turned to his own team, "Colleen, Axel, Exile, Blitz you're with us, everyone else remain here for now." They too nodded at the command and soon the two groups were off. They followed the Ducks into the hanger and were shocked at what they saw, a huge land vehicle that looked like it could do some damage. "Whoa what is this?" Hunter asked.

Wildwing turned back to them, "This is the Migrator, our battle vehicle, wait till you see what it can do." They all smiled at what was said and soon piled into the vehicle and soon were off.

The ride over to the docks was short, but when they got there they noticed that no one was around, and there were no locked gates. They driven further in and stopped a little way from the gate, they didn't want to risk getting caught at the moment. Nothing could be seen as they all surveyed the area. "Huh they have to be around here somewhere," Wildwing said to everyone else.

Hunter then turned to Axel after hearing the comment, "Axel can you sense anything?"

Axel stayed silent as he closed his eyes and concentrated, as he scanned the area for any signs of life.

"What's he doing?" Mallory asked.

"He's physic, right now he's searching for any life signs," Hunter responded.

Axel opened his eyes right after saying that, "There's something not too far from here."

"Do you know how many there are?" He saw as he shook his head. "Well that's not good so far."

"Well the only way to find out is to go look for ourselves," Wildwing added.

They all agreed as they got out of their seats and exited out of the Migrator. Each one with their weapons drawn, keeping an eye out for anything. "Which way?" Hunter asked Axel.

He took that as a sign to take the lead and started walking in one direction as everyone followed. "What do we do when we find them?" Blitz asked.

"Well we need to observe what they are doing," Wildwing stated. "Then we decide what to do."

As they continued to walk they passed a chain linked that lead towards a gate. Axel stopped them as they approached it. They peaked on the inside and saw them, about a dozen Cano-mutants and the red robots from before. From the looks of it they were all going through the shipping containers looking for something. "What are those things?" Nosedive asked.

"Cano-Mutants," Colleen answered. "Parvo's henchmen."

"Well that proves it," Hunter added. "Both our enemies are working together."

"But yet why are they looking for?"

"I don't know," Wildwing answered. "Let's observe more, but be careful the Drones can be tricky to avoid."

"Aright let's split up and move in closer," Hunter declared. They all agreed but before they moved out they saw Exile doing something. "What are you doing?"

Exile responded by placing some of the new pucks that were developed on a certain spot on the crates. "Just placing some trap for precaution, you may never know, setting them out will cause these to be knock over, blocking out enemies if we need to retreat."

They all understood and soon separated and tried their best to move closer without getting spotted. Keeping low and moving through the stacked shipping crates it was easy for them to get around. Wildwing's team kept moving till they came to an end of the crates but luckily there were multiple barrels spread out so they were able to take cover behind them.

Hunter's team encountered the same thing and was soon making their way further in. They stopped at one point and looked above the barrels. The scene before them hadn't change as they continued looking. "What could they possibly be after?" Hunter spoke.

Upon closer inspection Axel saw something, "I think I can see Parvo."

They all looked in his direction as they indeed saw Parvo, and it looked like he was overseeing the work that the Cano-mutants were doing, but froze as they heard something like shattering glass.

Meanwhile back with Wildwing's team they were up close and inspecting the scene in front of them. "Well that guy must be that Parvo the Rovers spoke about," Mallory spoke as they all saw him.

"If they and the drones are here them Siege, Wraith and Chameleon must be around. But where are they?"

Nosedive shifted from his spot to get a better view but in the process he knocked over a glass bottle with his knee. The shattering of the glass was loud enough for the enemies to hear. They were spotted and move as they started firing upon them. They were all spread out as they took out their own weapons and started to return fire.

Rovers saw them and took out their new pistols, "Come on they need our help!" Hunter ordered as they moved from their cover. Unfortunately the enemy saw them and started firing at both teams. The Rovers also managed to get behind cover but yet they too were spread out. Hunter looked at saw Wildwing by himself, so using his speed and ran over to his location. Wildwing saw as Hunter crouched beside him, "Any idea?"

Hunter shook his head, "Just keep shooting!" They both stood up and started firing again, both managing to destroy two drones before ducking back.

Axel peaked behind his cover and scanned the area for anything that could be used against the enemy but felt something in his mind. It was then that he looked around and saw one of the Cano-mutants holding a strange looking weapon. He saw him stop and take aim at Grin, who didn't seem to notice him at all. "Grin Look Out!"

It was too late to do anything as Grin turned and saw the Cano-mutant fire at him. They all watched in horror as the shot connected but were confused as it didn't do anything. But yet Grin's whole body seemed to freeze and not move. They called out but didn't get a response from him.

"What just happened!" Wildwing shouted.

"I have no idea but something tells me that retreat is in order," Hunter added.

Wildwing was about to agree but them looked at and saw the same weapon fired and hit Nosedive, "Dive!"

Hunter pulled Wildwing back before he was hit by a stay laser. "Whatever that weapon is it seems to be freezing them in their tracks."

"Comrade!" Hunter heard Exile shout. He looked over to him only to see him slide the detonator, for the pucks, to him.

"Picking it up he looked back in question, "What are you doing?"

I'm not going to-"He was interrupted as the same weapon hit him also, freezing him in his tracks.

"Exile!" Hunter yelled for his friend but then realized that he couldn't do anything. It was then he had to make a difficult decision, "Retreat!"

Hearing the words everyone tried their best to get out of the area but in the process Blitz and Mallory was hit with the same weapon. Hunter and Wildwing managed to get to the gate but noticed that they were short of teammates. They looked back and managed to see Colleen and Axel pinned down behind one of the barrels. "We have to save them!" Wildwing shouted but Hunter stopped him from doing so. "What are you doing?"

"We can't save them, we'll get hit ourselves."

"But we can't leave them!"

"Trust me as much as I don't want to there's nothing we can do."

They looked back and that the two were still pinned. Axel looked at them; "Go!" he watched them have confused looks on their faces.

"Just go we'll be fine!" Colleen added.

"GO!" They both ended up saying at the same time.

As much as it pained them to do it they both turned and started to run back to the Migrator, not before Hunter pressed the button on the detonator. The pucks that was place exploded, the force from it caused the stacked crates to fall and blocked off the gate so they wouldn't be pursued.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said earlier i rushed half way through so it may not be good. I know i'll try better on the next one. Like i also said, bad case of writers block. Next chapter is coming out soon. _**


	7. Doubts

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, i again had writers block and it was hard to think of something. Well like in the last chapter i rushed through half way. Hopefully it's good. **

Chapter 7: Doubts

The two leaders sat in silence as Wildwing drove the Migrator back to the Pond. Both of them managed to make it back to the Migrator safely and took off, yet both of them hadn't said anything at all. It didn't take long for it to be broken as Wildwing slammed his fist on the panel in front of him out of anger. Hunter saw this and tried his best to calm him, "Calm down."

He stopped and kept his eyes on the road, "How can I, we could have saved them, but instead we left them behind like that."

"There was nothing we could have done; if we would have we could have gotten hit by whatever that thing was."

"But we could still have-"

"It would have done no good to get captured ourselves," Hunter tried to reassure his friend. He waited for a response but instead got nothing. Even with the mask on he could still tell that he was angry, so he tried to reassure him more. "Don't worry they will be fine."

"How do you know," Wildwing responded, starting to calm down.

"Colleen is with them, if they managed to get out of whatever predicament they are in she can take care of things."

"I'm not so sure, you guys don't know Dragaunus like we do, his security measures are more advanced than yours."

"Don't worry, they will be fine, just have faith in them," He explained. But the more he looked at his friend the more he noticed that it didn't convince him. "Why are you so tense about this?"

"I have never left a teammate behind before . . . I promised that I would never do that and yet I did . . . especially my brother. . ." Wildwing explained.

Hunter was silent after hearing that statement, he could understand the feeling. It too pained him to leave his team behind, even Colleen. But they told them to run, and that was one of the difficulties of leadership. His ears perked as he heard mumbling, "What?"

"It's nothing," He responded. "Just forget about it; right now let's just focus on getting back."

There was nothing but silence after that as they continued to drive back to the Pond. It didn't take them that long to arrive back, once back in the hanger they both got off and went in search for the rest of the team. It didn't take them that long, since they were still in the ready room, where Drake One was. They others all looked at the two in confusion as they saw only them walking in the room. "What happened?" Ariel asked.

"Where are the others?" Duke added.

"They were captured," Wildwing answered.

"What!" they all responded.

They then explained what went down at the docks, then the battle that ensured after being discovered. Lastly they told them about the strange weapon that their friends were hit with. "… We have no idea what it truly did," Hunter explained. "But it literally froze them in place."

"We didn't want to leave them but we had no choice," Wildwing added.

Everyone else were shocked after hearing what happened, none of them expected something like that to happen. "We have to save them," Jenna said.

"I know but how?" Hunter responded.

"Tanya can you track them by their coms?" Wildwing asked.

"Uh… yeah give me a minute," She responded as she turned to Drake One and started typing away on it. Everyone else waited patiently as they let her work. It took a few minutes but it looked like she couldn't come up with anything, "It's no good, something is jamming their signal."

"That's not good," Wildwing sighed in defeat, but then turned to the Rovers. "Don't you guys have a way of tracking your teammates?"

Sadly Hunter shook his head, "Yes, but we can only use our tracking function at our HQ."

Wildwing once again sighed as he leaned against the console, staying silent for a bit. "We have no other choice then… we're going to have to wait it out, until Drake One picks something up again." That was something that both the Ducks and Rovers didn't want to hear.

**Unknown Location**

Colleen started to come to as she slowly opened her eyes. She fixed her vision on a stone ceiling above her, confused at where she was she immediately come to her senses and she shot up from the ground. The next thing to come into her vision was the forms of Exile and Mallory, both still knocked out. "About time," A voice said.

Turning around she then got a shock to find out that they were in a cell of some type, and across from her was another cell. The voice that spoke belonged to Axel, who was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. "Axel where are we?"

"I have no idea," He responded shaking his head. "But from the looks of things it must be some sort of old prison."

She remained silent as she survey the area, she saw that Grin was in the same cell as Axel but couldn't see anyone else. "Where's Nosedive and Blitz?"

"They're in the cell next to yours." She sighed in relief at the information.

They both turned their attention when they heard groaning coming from their teammates. Looking at them they saw them all started coming to. "What happened," Exile was the first to say as he rubbed his head.

Once they all fully awoke they saw their surroundings, "Where are we?" Blitz shouted.

"An old prison I think," Axel said once again.

"Maybe we should get out of here," He responded as he approached the bars.

"Don't touch them!" "Axel immediately shouted.

Blitz stopped in his tracks before his claws touched the bars, "Why what's wrong?"

"Can't you hear the static?" He responded. Once that was said everyone else listened closely and could hear it. "The bars are electrified, touch them and you'll get electrocuted. And Exile don't even think about trying to melt them, the bars are polished to the point that it'll just reflect them back."

They looked at the bars once again and saw that they were indeed polished to that point. "Then why don't we smash the walls down?" Mallory suggested.

Again Axel shook his head, "Not a good idea, judging by the age of the walls if any damaged was to be done to them then this whole building would go."

They were all saddened at the news that was told to them. "Looks like bad men got smart," Exile stated.

"I agree, but yet what could they be up to?" Colleen said.

"Something tells me we'll find out soon enough," Nosedive stated.

"Possibly but what do we do now?" Blitz asked.

"Patients is a virtue," Grin said.

At first they didn't really understand what Grin was getting at but Axel was the first to speak, "I think Grin means that we should just wait, for now."

"I hate to say it, But I think we have no choice," Colleen responded.

**The Pond**

It had been a long day as the Ducks and Rovers waited for anything to happen, they even went around searching for any signs of Dragaunus but no luck. Soon day gave way to night and everyone had to unfortunately call it a night. As much as they didn't want to they need the rest in case something happened.

Hunter lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Not having Colleen with him made it close to impossible for him to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He'd grown so accustomed to having her next to him that it didn't feel right. Sighing sadly he looked over at the clock that was next to the bed and saw it was a little past midnight. Deciding that he wouldn't get any sleep right now he thought a small walk would help. Getting up from be he slipped on his shoes, grabbed a jacket and walk out of the room.

Walking around the Pond for a few minutes Hunter soon found himself in the stadium stands, and was surprised to find that he was not alone. Down in the center of the ice was Wildwing, he was wearing a hockey jersey, sweat pants, and he didn't have the mask on. He continued watched him as he started skate around on the ice.

Wildwing started to skate around the ice, nothing special just circling around the rink. He reached the end of one of the side and planted his hand down as he did a one-eighty. Gaining some speed he reached the center and preformed an axel jump and landed it perfectly. Hunter watched in amazement as continued watch him. After landing Wildwing started skating backwards in a circle. After stopping he gained some more speed and did a multi-rotation jump, and again landing it perfectly.

Amazed at the talent he was seeing Hunter moved closer till he was leaning on the fence. Wildwing stopped in the center once again as he stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply, "Whenever I'm alone here at night," He began saying, making Hunter jump a little. "I feel that I'm at peace. I have nothing to worry about; I'm free of responsibilities."

Hunter saw Wildwing turn his head toward him, "Oh sorry, I couldn't help but watch."

"It's alright," He responded as he skated towards him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Hunter responded by shaking his head, "Not having my wife with me is making it close to impossible. What about you?"

"Just a lot on my mind," He responded as he leaned on the fence.

"What did you mean you're free of responsibilities?"

"Like I said, I have nothing to worry about, I can just be myself.

"So you do this occasionally?

"Only when I need to relieve stress."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," He responded, sighing. "Hopefully they're ok."

He understood what his concern was about, "Like I said earlier they'll be fine, just have faith."

"I know, I know, but…sometimes it feels like I'm not cut out for this. I don't even know why Canard put me in charge like that, what did he even see in me at the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said earlier I never left a teammate behind like that today, a good leader would never do that. If Canard was still here none of this would have happened."

Something then clicked into Hunter mind after hearing that, "Wait you don't really blame Canard for placing you in charge don't you? "

Wildwing looked at his friend with a confused look, "Where are you getting at?"

"It's not Canard, it's the fact that you were scared at the responsibility."

Wildwing did nothing but continue to stare. He sighed and stared back at the ice in silence. It took a minute but then started to speak, "I wasn't ready at the time…having such a burden thrust upon me at short notice…I have my doubts about myself at numerous times."

"But there must have been a reason why he would do that."

He shook his head, "I'm not sure…he just gave me the mask before he was taken."

"Tell me," Hunter responded, earning a confused glance from his friend. "What exactly happened during that moment, please tell me."

Wildwing continued to look at him in silence but sighed again as he spoke, "We were all in the Aerowing chasing Dragaunus through his dimensional gateway. He tried to get rid of us by using an electromagnetic worm that clung to the ship…"

**Flashback**

The Areowing started to shake as the electromagnetic worm clung to the ship. "Tanya what is that!" Wildwing shouted.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say that was an electromagnetic worm!" She responded.

"Hey if that thing gets big enough it could swallow the whole entire ship!" Duke added.

"Well how are we going to get rid of it?" Wildwing said.

"Well…it has to consume some kind of matter," Tanya answered.

"Well were going to have to eject something!"

"Like what everything is bolted down!"

Just then a vacuum like suction could be felt behind them, Wildwing looked back to find the source but was shock to see Canard right in front of an open door. "Canard what are you doing!" Wilding shouted as he was right next to him.

"You hear Tanya," He responded looking at him. "I'm going to close that thing down!"

"Are you crazy?" he yelled as he tried to pull him back but Canard resisted.

"It's the only way," Was all he said as he pulled the mask off held it out to his friend. "Take it Wildwing…Take it!" it was just then that the worm wrapped around Canard's legs and pulled him out of the ship.

"Canard!" Wildwing yelled as he grabbed his wrist, holding on to him for dear life, just as Grin came and tried to pull them back. "Hang on!"

Wildwing pulled with every ounce of strength but his grip was slipping. His hand slid down until the only thing keeping them together was the mask. Canard then looked at his friend as he gave a determined look, "Take it…your team captain now." It was then Canard let go of the mask and was pulled back.

"NOOO!" that was all Wildwing could say as he watched Canard being pulled further away, then a bright flash appeared and then he was gone. The door was then closed by Duke and then the worn let the ship go.

**End Flashback**

Wildwing and Hunter sat down in the stands as the story was finished, "Just like that I had the mask…and became the leader."

Hunter was thinking at what had been told to him. Things were so clear but Wildwing couldn't see it. "Tell me something, why did he choose you?"

He was about to respond but stopped before he did, "I…I'm not sure."

"He could have entrusted that responsibility with someone else, but yet he chose you. He believed in you, He knew you could have finished what he started. He knew that deep down that you were the perfect choice."

Wildwing sat there absorbing what was said, he was stunned at what he was hearing but yet could feel that it was true, "How do you know?"

"Why didn't he choose someone else?" He responded.

Silence was between both of them as he repeated the words over in his head; slowly he was starting to believe what was said. "But how come I feel like I'm not fit for it?"

"A lot of leaders go through that, even me," That earned a surprised face from the white mallard. "The thing is that you have to learn from your past experiences, only through that you can get better."

"How do you deal with all the worries and responsibilities?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…every day I have to worry about the safety of everyone, and have to be on the lookout for Dragaunus and sometimes the stress can get to me. I mean…how do you do it?"

Hunter sighed as he started, "That… I can't really answer because I'm not sure for myself. Every leader does something different and how they handle their problems is up to them. The only thing I can say is try not to worry that much, you team can look out for themselves and you have to believe that they can take care of themselves."

Wildwing absorbed all that was said to him, it was hard to take in but he understood what he was getting at. "I'll try…and hopefully it works. Thank you."

Hunter then placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was no problem, we will find them. We'll save them just have-"

"Faith," he finished for him. For the first time in a while Wildwing was at peace, a feeling he sought for a while. He smiled, silently thanking Hunter for the talk they had. He truly believed that they will save their friends, and had no doubts about it, or his leadership.

**Unknown Location**

Blitz looked out the bars once again, trying to see what everyone else was doing. Mostly likely Colleen, Exile and Mallory were sleeping, even though he couldn't see them. Looking over at Grin and Axel he could see them both meditating. He was surprised to see Axel doing something like that, but didn't question it. Looking back in his own cell he saw Nosedive, still awake, staring into space. Confused at what was with the young one he walked over and sat next to him. "Something wrong?"

That seemed to pull him out of whatever state he was in, "what? Oh hi there."

"What's wrong?"

"Who said something is wrong?"

Blitz gave the teen a stern look, "The fact that you're still up and looks like you have something on your mind. Don't deny it and tell me; what's the matter."

Nosedive was silent, he was backed into a corner and he couldn't go anywhere else. Sighing he started to speak up. "Do you ever feel like you can do nothing right on your team?"

Blitz nodded, "Yes, a few times."

"Really?" He asked raising an eye.

"Yes, now how does that relate to what you're saying?"

"Well today it was my fault that we were spotted, by knocking down that bottle. Sometime I feel like I can never do anything right. I sometimes question my role on my team; I ask myself why I am even here?"

"You remind me like myself when I started out," Blitz responded, earning a shocked look from the teen, asking at explain more. "At first I challenged Hunter's leadership, and tried to gain Colleen's affection. Both failed miserably at."

"What did you do?"

"I started thinking more about it, wondering what my role is too…I soon got the answer."

"Well what was it?

"It was-"

He was interrupted when he heard a loud gasp coming from Axel. It was loud enough to draw the attention on everyone. They watched as he stood up and paced around the cell, "No, no, no, no…"

"Axel what's wrong?"

"I had another vision…"

"And what happened?" Colleen asked.

"The others find us," That seemed to spark hope in their eyes, but too bad he had to bring them down. "Our enemies planned this! Once they find us they're going to set off some explosive. They plan to bury us all!"

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i rushed so i hope it's good. I'm going to have trouble in the next chapter since i didn't think that far, but i'll get. I also hope you like the flashback, tried my best to renact it but i had to make up some words. Next one will come out soon. _**


	8. Escape Plan

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait, i've had writers block bad for a while and on top of that i got sick so i wasn't up to writing. Plus i sort of received some news that haulted me from writing. Plus i rushed through this one because i really wanted to update it. Might not be good, Enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Escape Plan

There was a stunned silence as everyone absorbed what Axel just said to them. The plan their enemies had for them and no way to contact their friends to warn them, escaping now just became their highest priority. "We need to escape big time!" Axel announced to everyone.

"But how?" Nosedive asked. "If we touch the bars we're dead, but if we break down the walls we're dead."

"Try your comm again," Colleen suggested.

Alright," Mallory answered. At first when they thought of it the tried to call someone but all they got was static. She opened her comm and tried to reach someone but got static once again. "No good, something must be jamming the signal."

"Looks like they were more prepared then we thought."

"Ja, but we best think of something first," Blitz spoke. "We don't know how long till our friends find us."

"Whenever it is we better think of something fast," Axel responded.

It was then that he felt Grin put his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention, "Friend you did say you are psychic right?" He nodded. "I sense something inside you, something deep down that wants to surface."

"What do you mean?"

"Another power of yours."

Axel's eyes widen after hearing those words, how could there possibly be another power within him without knowing it. But better yet how does Grin know. "How do you know that?"

"I can sense it my friend. It may be what we need to get out of here."

"But how can he use it if he doesn't know what it is?" Colleen asked, everyone being able to hear what they were talking about.

"I may be able to help but we need to work fast." Grin responded as he sat on the ground. He then motioned for Axel to do the same.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and follow my voice," Was all he said.

**With Dragaunus **

Various Drones and Cano-Mutants walked around the large factory they were in. Some were patrolling while the others were at work assembling a large looking object. Up in the catwalks Parvo grinned as they walked away from the railing and was approached by Groomer. "How is work going?" he asked.

"Things were slow at first but things are starting to speed up General."

"It better be," A voice behind them said. They turned to see it belonged to Dragaunus. "Hopefully your genius is enough to make my weapon work."

After getting back from the docks, with the equipment they lifted, Dragaunus then gave Parvo some blueprints on the weapon he was developing. He had Parvo look them over and fix any mistakes that were in the designs. Once that was done they found a factory that has everything they need for production and invaded it. After securing the premises they immediately began assembling.

"It will work, my mind has never failed me," Parvo responded.

"We will see soon," Wraith inputted, suddenly appearing. "I still don't approve of your plans from earlier with our enemies."

Parvo just smiled at that, "Oh you shouldn't, either way those pains of ours will be no more soon."

"But what if they don't take the bait?"

"Either way some of our enemies will be out of the way."

Just then Chameleon and Siege came over, hearing what was just said. "Sure but what if the ducks and dogs find out what we are doing eh?" Chameleon asked.

"Two things, First is the stasis weapon we still have. If anyone of them come close all we need to do is hit them with it and they can't move a muscle," He began to explain. "And secondly we have a backup plan just in case."

"Like what?" Dragaunus asked, folding his arms.

"You just have to wait and see," He responded with a smug smile.

That seemed to anger him more, "Why do you insist on playing these kinds of games with me?"

"Can't take what you dish out?" he responded as he and Groomer both walked away.

Dragaunus was filled with anger as he watched the humans walk away, "If those two fail me you all know what to do." Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon all grinned at that statement. For now they all disbursed and continued to work.

**Unknown Prison**

"Do you feel anything yet," Grin asked Axel, who was still in a meditative position.

"Nothing," He responded, eyes closed and calm.

"Concentrate more." Axel nodded as he continued doing what he was told. For the past ten minutes Grin had been instructing Axel to try to unlock his hidden power. Things haven't been working so far. The others watched in silence as they all prayed from it to work.

"Still not getting anything," he sadly said.

Grin then started to think, he was going to need to try something else. Anything to get his plan to work. It was then that something clicked into his mind as he prepared himself to continue. "Friend remember when you told me about when you thought that your wife was lost?" Axel nodded his head. "Things might get uncomfortable right now but you have to bear with me, ok?" Another nod. "Do you remember the feelings you had when you thought she was lost?"

"Yes…I was devastated; it felt like a part of me was lost when it happened." Axel explained as he started to feel a bit of sorrow.

"How did you feel when you saw her again?"

"Happy…every bad feeling I had left me."

Grin nodded as he continued, "After that day what did you do?"

"I promised I'd protect her and every one of my family…I promised to protect them." He kept saying over and over in his mind. Axel indeed wanted to keep every one of his friends and family safe. He would do anything in his power to fulfill his promise. Just then he felt something coming from inside, but he couldn't describe it.

"Do you feel anything now?"

"Yes…something I can't describe…I don't know…" Just then he felt the same feeling spread through his whole body as his body jerked and he opened his eyes.

To everyone's amazement they all saw Axel eyes turned purple. Through them he started to see everything in a different way, as if he was wearing thermal goggles but different. "What do you see friend?"

"Everything is…highlighted in different colors," He responded as he looked around. The walls were colored dark blue, the bars glowed red, and his friends had a white aura emanating from their bodies.

"Can you see anything?" Colleen asked.

"It's kind of hard to describe at the moment but…wait, what's this?" Axel then looked at the back of the cell and saw a portion of the wall was light blue, way off from the rest of the wall.

"What is it?"

Axel walked over and kneeled next to the spot he saw and examined it, "The way I see the walls…all of them are dark blue but a part of this wall is light. Grin help me out with this."

He did just that as he walked over and crouched next to Axel as he started feeling around the wall, "I can feel air."

Air indeed could be felt coming from behind it, "Help me push one of these bricks." With that they both slowly started pushing and soon the brick started to grind against the others as it moved forward. They pushed it forward until it fell out of sight. It was then that Axel realized it. "Comrade what is it?" Exile asked.

"I can't believe it…It's an escape tunnel! Grin help me pull the rest of the bricks out."

He nodded as the both of them gripped brick by brick and started pulling them out. After pulling out the fifteenth brick there was a small hole that led into a narrow passage in front of them. "This may be our way out," Grin stated.

"Yeah but where does it lead to?" Axel responded as he stuck his head inside and looked around. He saw some pipes along the wall leading in on direction. "I think I can squeeze through and see where it goes to."

"Go for it," Colleen said. "It could be are only way out."

Axel sighed as he looked at her, "Ok I'll try, wish me luck." With that he crawled through the hole and pressed himself against the wall until he was fully through. While keeping himself pressed he walked down the passageway.

**The Pond**

Wildwing sighed as he threw his arms in the air in frustration, he'd be trying multiple times to locate his teammates, with Drake One, but wasn't having any luck. "Where are you all…" He said to himself.

He was too indulged in his work that he didn't notice that Hunter walked into the room till he was right next to him. "How's it going?"

"No luck…Either their comms are malfunctioning or there's something jamming their signal," He responded without looking.

"Best keep trying; they have to turn up sooner or later."

"I know, but we also have to worry about what Dragaunus is up to," Wildwing stated as he typed some more.

Hunter was about to respond but then hear a beeping sound, "What is that?"

Wildwing held a shocked look on his face as he rose from his seat, "I can't believe…I found them!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere on the outskirts of town, get everyone together. We're going to go get them" Nothing else was said as they went to go inform everyone else of the news. Unfortunately they were unaware of the events their enemies had planned.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i rushed through this one since i wanted to update it already. I'll try to update the next chapter faster. And if any mistakes were made in this chapter, sorry and i'll try to look out for them. _**


	9. Regrouped

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, just had some writers block for a while. Again i rushed through this one since i wanted to get it done, so it could have been better. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Regrouped

Axel continued to walk down the passageway, still hoping to find a way out. As he kept moving the space got narrow and smaller till he was forced to crawl on the ground. Finally he reached the end and entered a small enclosed space. Looking up he spotted a small ledge and a small pipe next to it. Seeing as it led down to his level he gripped the pipe firmly and started to ascend. After a few seconds he reached the top and pulled himself onto the edge. Looking around he then spotted a vent.

He smiled as he saw it, a way out perhaps. Moving over to the cover he grabbed the metal and pulled with everything he had. The cover soon gave way and was pulled from the hinges. Discarding the cover over the ledge he squeezed himself through the vent and crawled down the path. It was pitch black inside and the only sources of light he got was from the vent grates. He took a look through some of them and found himself above the cells. He continued to navigate his way through the vent, blindly making his way to an undetermined location.

He soon found himself at another vent cover and looking below he saw the room below was some sort of guard post. Making a decision he managed to pull the cover off and slipped into the room. Looking around he indeed found himself in a guard post. Looking around some more he moved over to a large glass window and looked out. To his surprised he found himself in the same area as the cells were. Turning his attention from the window he ran to the room's door and exited. Going down some stairs he was back on the first floor, a hall leading to the cells.

The first thing that came to his mind was the sound of static. Looking around the hall he found a few cables protruding from the wall. Upon further inspection he found the wire to be new instead of being old and worn out. 'This must control the electricity on the bars.' He thought. If he could cut this then the others can break free, but there was a problem. The wire was too thick to cut on his own, plus he didn't have anything on him. Taking a look around once more for anything sharp all he could find was a small mirror. Just then an idea came to mind; taking the mirror in hand he looked back to the cells and saw the others weren't that far away. "Exile!"

His ears twitched as he heard his name, "Comrade? Where are you?"

"Down the cell block!" Axle responded. "Listen I might have found the wire that controls the electricity to the bars, but I don't have anything to cut it."

"Isn't there anything out there to help you?" He then heard Colleen ask.

"Just a mirror, but it gave me an idea. Exile look directly into the bars, can you see me?"

He did just that and stared into the bars. Thanks to the polished surface he could see the reflection and just make out Axel, "Yes comrade I see you!"

Axel blew out a sigh as he started to explain, "I need you to shoot your heat vision into the bars so it can reflect off and hit the mirror then reflect it off and hit the wire."

The plan sunk in to Exile's head as he started to feel uneasy, "Comrade you sure? I might hit you."

"Don't worry it'll be alright, just be ready when I tell you," He reassure as he moved and adjusted the mirror in the right angle. After a minute he had it at a good angle, so taking a breath he looked back, "Ok now!"

Exile took one last look at the bars, making sure he had the angle right on his side. Once he was good he took one breath then started up his heat vision. He shot it out and the beam bounced off the bars and traveled down the block then connected with the mirror and reflected off.

The angle was perfect as the beam hit the wire and melted it in half. Once the beam stopped he looked and saw it cut, "Yes! It worked!"

The others heard his words and listen closely; there was no sounds of static so they knew that it worked. "Blitz cut the bars!" Colleen ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice as he stepped up and unsheathed his claws and in seconds the bars were shredded. Moving over to the others he shredded the bars and everyone moved out of the cells. They all regrouped together as they tried to find a new course of action. "Ok now that we're out we have to find a way to contact the others," Colleen said.

"There has to be a jammer around here somewhere," Mallory inputted. "If we can find and take it out we can contact them."

"Best do it fast, don't know when comrades will get here," Exile said next.

"But how, this place is huge so we don't know where to start."

"Follow the trail back to its source," Grin then spoke up.

Everyone else looked at him as they took in his words, then it hit them. "Of course that wire must have led to some kind of generator which supplied the electricity" Mallory explained.

"And that is must be where the jammer is," Colleen finished.

"But how are we going to follow it?" Nosedive pointed out. "From what I can see the wire goes back behind the wall."

Unfortunately it was as the teen said. The wire trailed out of the wall a bit, moved up to the ceiling back into the wall. They all then went back to thinking of a new plan. Colleen was thinking a bit before something came into her mind. "Hey Axel, something just came into my mind. That new power of yours…you said you could see some kind of colors right?"

He nodded, "Yes…but how can it help?"

"The wire must have some kind of energy signature left over, so maybe you can see it through the wall."

Hearing that started to make sense in Axel's mind, "It's worth a try." He responded as he moved over to the wire and concentrated as he closed his eyes. Once he opened them they were once again purple. Through his eyes everything was once again highlighted in color. Looking down at the wire he saw some kind of yellow trail around it. Following it he was surprised that he could indeed see it through the wall. "It worked, I can see it."

"Then lead the way!" Colleen responded as they started to run after Axel.

**Outside**

Just right outside the building the Migrator stopped right in front of the prison gates. Everyone inside surveyed the area for any kind of life but couldn't find anything. It was as if the whole place was deserted. "I don't like the looks of this," Wildwing cautioned.

"I don't either," Hunter responded. "But we have to get inside and find everyone else."

"Still it's best to be careful," He responded as he drove the Migrator in and past the busted up gate. It then came to a stop in front of the main building. They took another look around and still couldn't find anything.

"I think we should take a more stealthy approach just in case," Duke suggested.

"Your right, let's go," Wildwing agreed as he shut everything off and everyone then got off.

"Where first?" Ariel asked.

"Let's try the main building," He responded as they all ran over to their destination.

**Back Inside**

The others found themselves in a hallway, still following Axel. They saw as he came to a stop right in front of a thick iron door. "It's in here!" he shouted as he tried to open the door but found it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!"

"Allow me friend," Grin said as he moved in front of the door. He then cracked his knuckles as he pulled back and launched a powerful punch to the door. The impact was enough to knock the door off it's hinges and down to the ground.

The four Rovers were surprised at that demonstration of strength. "Wow that was amazing," Blitz said. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Pain is an illusion," He responded in a calm voice, then his eyes widen as he shook his hand. "An illusion that really, really hurts."

Once he was fine they all rushed into the room and looked around. The room was medium in size and held some lockers, desks and some random electrical equipment. Listening real carefully they could hear the humming of a machine and followed it to the source.

"Hey I found something," Nosedive announced as they all looked at him. They all saw him open one of the lockers and pulled out a duffle bag.

Exile immediately recognized it, "Hey that is our equipment." That seemed to relieved them as bit as they took their weapons and strapped them on. Now they went back to searching. Going to the back they found a small generator, which was still on, and strapped it was supposedly the jamming device. "Get back," Exile said as he reached into the bag and pulled out one of the new pucks that were made. Pressing the button made the prongs come out, attaching to the jammer Exile then pressed one more button and stepped back.

A couple of seconds later a small EMP charge went off and completely destroyed the device. Once that was done Axel turned to Mallory, "Hurry contact them!" She nodded as he pulled up her comm. and sent out the transmission signal.

Meanwhile the others made it inside the building but only got in ten feet when Wildwing's comm went off, confused at that he turned it on. _"Wildwing can you hear me!"_ Mallory's voice rang out.

"Mallory, my god you guys alright!" He responded as everyone else crowded around him. "Where are you all?"

_"No time, where are all you guys?"_

Confused at that he still answered, "We picked up your signal and we at the abandon prison you are all at."

Just then Mallory's face disappeared from the screen only to be replaced by Axel's, _"Don't move any further in!"_

"What's going on?"

_"I had a vision and if you guys enter in further your trigger some explosives and this building will bury us all."_

They were all in a shocked silence after hearing what he said. "Then what do we do?" Tanya asked.

Axel's face was replaced with Mallory's, _"Just wait outside we'll come to you."_

"Got it, over and out," Wildwing finished as he closed the comm. "Alright lets go." That was all that was said as they turned around and left the building.

They waited for half an hour outside, by the Migrator, but they still haven't heard from them. But it didn't take long for them to see figures exiting out of the building. Once they saw them come into view they saw it was indeed their friends. When they came together the Rovers found their partners and gave each other a hug. "Thank god you all are all right," Hunter said as he hugged his wife.

"I know Huntie, I missed you," Colleen responded.

Once they were done Hunter looked at the rest of his team, "Everyone ok?" They all gave a confirmation, as did the other Ducks.

"Did any of you find out anything?" Wildwing asked.

"No," Mallory answered. "The place was completely deserted."

"It was like we were used as distraction," Exile added.

"If they were used as a distraction," Krystal started.

"Then our enemies must be up to something as we speak," Jenna finished.

"We have to find them then, fast," Wildwing stated. "Exile get in now, we need to search for them.

They all didn't need to be told twice as they all hopped into the Migrator and started to drive away. As they drove to wherever they all started to narrow down to where Dragaunus and Parvo might be. "They must be doing something big, if to keep us distracted," Hunter stated.

"Yeah but where exactly," Wildwing answered.

"It depends on what he's working on," Tanya added.

"But what exactly could they be up to?" Duke asked.

"Don't know," Wildwing answered. "But we'll find out once we find them. But the question is where?"

"Some factory on the other side of town," They all heard Nosedive answer.

Confused at that they all turned to the teen and saw him reading some book. "What is that…and how do you know?" Mallory asked.

"It's the script for the story," He answered easily, flipping through a page.

All their eyes widened as he said that. "Come on that's…

"Impossible," He finished.

She was surprised at that. "Hey…

"How did I know you were going to say that? It's in the script."

"Ok…then what am I going to say next?" She asked, still not believing it.

Nosedive looked at the page and then responded, "There's no way something like that exist."

Her beak fell open as he said that. Just seeing her face confirmed everything. "Hold on let me see that," Hunter said as he moved over and looked at the script. The cover had the story and author's name on it. Flipping through the pages he was amazed at what was inside. Everything that they went through was listed inside. Still amazed he handed the script back to the teen, "So that actually has their location in it?"

Nosedive nodded as he flipped to the page. "Yes it said here and I quote, 'Parvo and Dragaunus oversees their work and the factory on the other side of town'."

"Ok then…I guess we have a location," Wildwing said as he drove the Migrator to where he was told. But then something else came to mind. "Hey does it say how things end?"

Nosedive flipped through the pages but shook his head, "Sorry but there's nothing there."

"Why?"

"All it said is, 'Author hasn't thought that far yet'," He answered as he put the script away.

"Great a chance to have an advantage over our enemies and it's useless."

"Hey don't blame the author he must have writer's block." That was all that was said as silence filled the vehicle and they raced towards their destination.

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said i rushed, could have been better. And i hope you liked the whole script bit. It was something i really wanted to do so i did it. i'll try not to take long on the next chapter. again sorry for the wait._**


	10. Confrontation Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the wait, but Really tried to think this chapter over and had to rewrite it many time. For now i just split it up into two chapters, Enjoy. **

Chapter 10: Confrontation Part 1

The Migrator was parked some ways from the entrance gate of the factor. They all were observing the activity happening and debating on how to proceed from there. While using binoculars Wildwing looked at the security check point at the front and could see both Cano-Mutants and Drones. "I can see about four or five of them," He said as he passed the binoculars to Hunter.

He then looked through them and saw it, "But yet we don't know exactly how many there are total."

After they finished looking the two leaders turned to the rest of the team. "Now the most important question to ask is how do we do this?"

They took a minute for them to think things over. "We don't know what they are up to so might need to be quick with this," Colleen put in.

"An all-out assault may prove to be good," Blitz said.

"But yet going in stealthy may be the best way to go," Duke added.

"Both are good ideas," Hunter responded. "But let's weigh what we do and don't know."

"We do know that both our enemies have teamed up and planning something," Axel went first.

"We know that they have some sort of weapon that can freeze us in place," Mallory second.

"Don't know how many of them they are," Tanya said next. "Nor what they are…planning.

"They're somewhere inside there," Krystal went next. "And yet we don't know if there was anyone else there."

"You're right on that part," Wildwing responded. "There could possibly be hostages."

"Plus the fact that they could have other surprises in store," Hunter finished.

They didn't even need to discuss it as they all came to a conclusion. "Ok then we'll sneak in and try to be undetected as much as we can."

"Roso Ru Rave Ra Ralement Ro Rurpise," Shag then said.

Once again the Ducks were confused at what he said and looked to Hunter for the answer. "He said, 'Also we have the element of surprise.' Which we do, I don't think Dragaunus and Parvo expect us to be here in full force."

"Then that's good," Wildwing said. "But now let's talk on how to get past the front gate."

"May have idea," Exile responded. "We take some of EMP pucks and launch them over to bad men."

"Then we can detonate them and uh…take out the drones and stun those Cano-mutants long enough for us to uh…get to them," Tanya finished.

"Good idea," Wildwing said but add, "but yet how can we launch them that far without getting noticed?"

"Leave that to me bro," Nosedive responded as everyone looked at him and saw a hockey stick in his hands.

At the front gate two Cano-Mutants and three Drones were patrolling close together, keeping a look out for any kind of intruder. Then out of nowhere something landed near them. Upon getting closer and inspecting it they saw it was a hockey puck. They looked around trying to find where it came from, only to see another one land near them. They then stepped back a bit once they saw them spark but then they were blown off their feet as some force knocked them off their feet. The droids were instantly destroyed while the Cano-Mutants were stunned, their fur standing up.

It took about twenty seconds for the Cano-mutants to recompose themselves but once they opened their eyes they were greeted by the fist of one of the Rovers. The Ducks and the Rovers were all at the security post, dragging the Drone and Cano-Mutants out of sight. "Nice shooting baby bro," Wildwing said to his brother.

"No sweat bro," He responded.

Once they got them out of sight they all moved in carefully, but little did they know was that there was a hidden security camera nearby; watching their moves.

They all continued to walk around, trying their best not to be seen and keeping their eyes peeled for anything. Just then Axel stopped them all and watched as if he sensed something. "Hit the deck!" he yelled as they all dropped to the ground to avoid a large fired ball that went over their heads. They all then scattered as more were shot in their direction. Once they were hidden they all took out their weapons and stayed in place and waited. Everything seemed to calm down but then a voice could he heard.

"I see you all managed to find us somehow." It was then that the ducks realized as it was Wraith's voice, echoing from a random spot. They peaked out from their spots to find him, only to duck back as more fireballs flew at them.

Wildwing, Hunter, and Colleen were hidden behind one of the trucks, trying their best not to get hit. "Man where is?" Wildwing asked.

"I don't know, but he must be firing at us from a distance," Hunter responded.

Just then Wraith could be heard again, "You all know I can't let anyone you to interfere so I leave you all with three choices." All their eyes widen as soon as they heard what he said. "You can either try to stop us…Save the hostages we have hold up somewhere around here…Or you could try to find or dismantle the bomb we have planted somewhere here. The choice is yours," He ended as the voice faded only to be replaced with footsteps as Cano-mutants and Drones entered to scene.

The instant Wraith left the Rovers and Ducks started to contemplate their situation. "This is not good," Wildwing said as he looked and started firing.

"I know what you mean," Hunter responded as he did the same thing.

"We can't let that bomb go off, nor can we leave the hostages," Colleen added.

"The best we can do is split up and go after all three."

"But who should go where?" Wildwing asked.

"I don't know but we best think of something fast before we run out of time," He responded as they all continued firing back the best they could.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i know it's short but like i said i rewrited this chapter over and over. I'll try to get the next one up soon. _**


	11. Confrontation Part 2

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the wait, I had a lot of trouble trying to write this chapter so i decided to split it up again. Plus i couldn't write since i was concern with a doctors appointment i had. I rushed since i really wanted ti to be done. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Confrontation Part 2

The firefight continued on both sides as the Ducks and Rovers took out some of the Drones and Cano-mutants. The numbers seemed to thin but were being replaced as they kept taking out more. Hunter fired and returned to cover as he reloaded, "This isn't getting us anywhere," He told Wildwing.

"I know," He responded, firing more.

After firing again Hunter crouched down and got Wildwing's attention. "Look we'll have to split up and go after all three points right now! We have no idea how much time we have."

"Who do we send after what?"

"Best send Tanya and Exile after the bomb; they'll have a better chance at disarming it together."

"Good idea, plus I think it's best to send some others as back up, to watch their backs."

"Already thought of that, what about the hostages?"

"We'll send Duke and Nosedive; they both are fast so they should be able to save them in time."

"Alright then," Hunter said as he turned to everyone else, who was still in hearing range. "Everyone listen up! We're splitting up and going after every objective. Tanya, Exile, you two are going after the bomb, Ariel, Axel, Jenna go with them!"

"You too Grin." They all nodded and carefully left from their spot. "Dive, Duke you both go after the hostages."

"Blitz, Krystal, Shag, Muzzle go with them!"

"We're on it Bro," Nosedive responded as the five left too.

Hunter then turned back to the remaining two, "Colleen, Mallory you two are with us…"

"We're going after Dragaunus and Parvo," Wildwing finished.

Exile and Tanya's group escaped from the fire and made their way to a garage that stored the factory trucks. They all walked in, weapons forward and were relieved to find it empty. Once they were further in they started talking amongst each other. "Ok where do you all think they could have hidden the bomb? Ariel asked.

"Don't know comrade, bet they must hid it in vital location," Exile responded.

"Ok then, we just have to find out what inside a factory is uh…vital."

It was then that Grin said something, "We should find the threat at the place that gives life to this whole area."

They were all confused at what he said but then started to think over what was said. "Place that gives life…" Axel began.

"But what gives life to this place?" Ariel continued.

Thinking some more Exile then snapped his fingers as he thought of it, "Got it. Electricity!"

It all struck them as he said that. "And the only place where we can get electricity here is an uh…Generator.

"Well we better hurry up and find it quickly," Axel suggested.

Meanwhile the second group found another entrance that was close to the main factory, possibly a secondary one. Staying away from the main door they found a side entrance that was connected by a set of stairs. Flying up them Blitz reached the door first and tried to open it, "Blast it's locked."

"Allow me," Duke said as he knelt in front and pulled out a lock pick and started working on it.

"Wow," Krystal spoke. "He can pick locks?"

"Yeah, He's really good at it," Nosedive responded.

They all turned as they heard a click, a sign that the door was unlocked. "That was too easy," Duke responded as he silently opened the door and ushering everyone inside. They kept low to the ground as they moved around. As far as they could tell they were all in a secondary part of the factory. They noticed that they were above the main floor and moved towards the railing and saw down. Looking around they saw multiple conveyer belts along with some parts on it. Also catching they attentions were about fifteen Cano-Mutants and Drones patrolling around the area.

"It looks like we're in the right area," Blitz said.

"I know," Duke responded. "Now the question is where to go next?"

"Nobody else is here from what I can see," Krystal said. "They must be hiding them somewhere."

"Take a more careful look."

Each one of them looked around more. Searching for any possible place where the hostages could be. "Look over there," Nosedive spoke as he pointed to a cargo elevator, at the other side of the building. From the looks of it, it went down underground. "How do we get to it?"

"I don't know it, but something tells me that we can't sneak by them."

"What are we going to do then?" Blitz asked. Duke didn't get to answer as the Drones and Cano-Mutants somehow spotted and fired upon them. All of them moved out of the way and found some more cover.

"Does that answer your question?" Duke responded as he drew his saber. Everyone else did the same by drawling their weapons also.

The bomb team shot another Drone as it shattered, and the team moved down some stairs. They searched for a while and soon found the right way to the generator room. They also encountered more enemies and managed to take them out without any problems. After moving down they all found themselves in a small area with only one door. "That has to be it," Axel spoke as they all walked over to it.

Ariel tried the door only to find it locked, "It won't open."

"Allow me," Grin responded as he moved over to the door. He gripped the edges and started to pull on it. Grunting he managed to pull the door right off its hinges and moved it to the side.

"Great work," Tanya told her friend as everyone moved in.

Once inside the tumbling of the generators could be heard by all of them, they were in the right place. "Guard door," Exile instructed the four as he and Tanya searched the area for the bomb.

They didn't need to look long as they found it planted where all the generator were linked together. They both moved closer to it and were shocked by what kind it was. "C4…And lots of it," Tanya announced as they looked and saw a lot of the plastic explosive planted around, all connected by one detonator.

"There is enough to blow place sky high," Exile responded. "Let start and finish before time is waste."

"We have a problem," They heard Axel said.

"What is it?"

"I can hear footsteps, there're more of them coming."

"Niet! We trapped down here."

"How long will it take for you both to disarm the bomb?" Jenna asked.

"Don't know," Tanya responded. "But you need to hold them off till we're done."

"We'll try our best but I don't know how long we'll last," Responded as they lined up against the door and waited, while Exile and Tanya started working on the bomb.

A slice down the middle, by Duke, and the Drone was done. He looked back and saw that every other of his teammates finished the last of the enemies they faced. He motioned for everyone to gather around, "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah we're fine," Blitz responded.

"Me too," Nosedive second.

"Roo(Yup)," finally Shag.

"Good, now lets hurry up," Duke instructed as they all moved to the elevator.

"You sure we got them all?" Nosedive questioned.

"I sure hope so."

One by one they all hopped into the elevator and pressed the only button on the control. The door closed and started to descend down. As the elevator slowly moved Nosedive slowly moved to Blitz and whisper low enough for just the both of them to hear, "Hey Blitz."

He turned to the teen, "Ja?"

"You never did tell me what was your place on the team was."

He started thinking back but then remembered, "Oh Ja that. Well I found my place on the team as-"

He never got the answer as the door opened up and revealed the enemy with their weapons pointed right at them. They were trapped in a corner and nowhere to go. "Ok…we're in trouble," Duke said.

Meanwhile Hunter, Wildwing, Colleen and Mallory finished the targets that were impeding their progress to the main factory. Looking out from their hiding spots they looked around and saw that no one was they. "It's all clear!" Hunter said as they all moved from their cover.

They all regrouped as they all moved towards their enemies' location.

"You think that was the last of them?" Wildwing asked.

"For now…there will be more."

"Hopefully the others are alright," Colleen said next.

"I'm sure they are," Mallory responded.

"You all think the four of us will be alright?"

"For the mean time," Wildwing responded. "Once the others are finished with their tasks they'll join us." They were approaching the main entrance when Hunter stopped, causing the others to do to. "What's wrong?"

"A feeling…Move!" he shouted as they jumped out of the way as something shot at them. They all separated and moved to cover. Once they felt safe enough they looked out and saw what it was. On a ledge was a Cano-Mutant, the same one from the docks and he was holding the same weapon that froze them in place. 'Oh no…' he thought as he saw more Can-Mutants and Drones came out.

**_AN: Hope you like. I rushded again and i'll try to get the next one up and not rush. Again sorry for the wait. _**


	12. Confrontation Part 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, had trouble trying to think this chapter out, and i ended up rushing through everying, so things arent really that good. Enjoy. **

Chapter 12: Confrontation Part 3

The bomb group flinched a bit as more weapon fire was sent their way. There was no way they could find out how many there were since they couldn't peek around the entrance. All they could do for now was randomly blind fire when it was safe enough. "How's it going?" Axel yelled out.

Tanya and Exile were still working on the bomb when they heard him. "Still far from it comrade," Exile responded as he went back to work. "Ok…check wires to see where it go."

They both traced the wires till they split off from one another. "These lead to the detonator," Tanya said as she held three wires.

"Good, now let remove detonator casing," He then suggested.

Tanya then used her omnitool the started picking around the edges until the came loose enough for them to take off.

As all that was happening the fire outside the room suddenly stopped. This came as confusion to everyone. "What happened?" Axel asked.

"Something not good," Jenna responded.

Deciding to chance it Axel carefully moved his head to the doorway and peeked around only to retract back as something flew at him and into the room. Two cans hit the floor and immediately smoke rapidly poured out of them and filled the room, blinding everyone inside.

Meanwhile the hostage group had a little trouble of their own, cornered with the enemy right in front of them, and their weapons. "What do we do now?" Blitz silently asked Duke.

"I have no idea," He responded.

"Drop your weapons right now!" One of the Cano-Mutants ordered.

Seeing as they didn't have any choice they did as they said. They had no idea on how to get out of this jam, but luckily it seemed like they didn't see Nosedive, since everyone was blocking him from view. Using all the time available he tried thinking, _'Not good, not good, what do I do?'_ he kept thinking over and over again. Just then a thought came into his mind as reached and grabbed the script he put away earlier. 'Please let there be more!' he desperately thought as he flipped through the pages. Once he found the right one he began to read through it.

His eyes then stopped at the part he was looking for, smiling he shut the script and put it away. Without hesitating he reached into Shag's fur, who jumped, and moved around till he felt something then pulled it out. He pulled something, pulled a pin and rolled it under and past everyone else, "Shut your eyes!" He yelled as they all did what he said. An explosion was heard followed by a blinding flash, blinding the Cano-Mutants and Stunning the Drones. "Now!"

Hearing that everyone opened their eyes and saw their enemies' blind, taking the opportunity they grabbed their weapons and fired at them. They took out a few Drones and knocked out a few Cano-Mutants but what was left retreated back, which was only Drones. "Nice work kid!" Duke called out as he and everyone else pursued the rest of their enemies. But they really had nowhere else to go since there was a dead end. It didn't take long for them to be disposed of. Once they were taken out they looked and saw that there was no one left.

"Alright that was the last of them," Blitz announced. After that they looked and saw two doors nearby. "They have to be in one of those."

"Ok Blitz you and the kid take that one and the rest of us will take this one," Duke instructed as they all moved to a door. They were locked but could be easy overcome as Duke picked the lock while Blitz did the same, but with his claws.

As he was doing it Nosedive spoke up, "Blitz since now that there's no danger anymore, do you think you can answer the question now?"

The Doberman heard the teen while working and spoke up, "Ja, we were interrupted a minute ago."

"So what was your place on your team?" He asked once again.

Blitz worked quietly for a few seconds till they both heard a click, meaning the door was unlocked. Standing up he looked at the teen, "Being a friend."

His raised an eye at the response, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes your teammates need someone to talk to, or just have some good company. Whenever your teammates are having a bad time or stressing on something they need to talk to someone, mainly a friend. Having that one person there can make one feel good and forget about what troubles them. I was thankfully able to fill that role and become a better friend because of it."

Nosedive slowly soaked in what he was told and it all started to make sense in his mind. "So your saying-"

"That sometimes being a friend is the better role on a team…Give it a try I'm sure it'll work."

All Nosedive did was nod, "I'll give it a try, thanks." Blitz just smiled as he opened the door and the two headed in.

The smoke filled the room completely as it blinded them, "I can't see anything!" Grin shouted.

"Can't see bomb," Exile inputted

They could all hear footsteps approaching them and knew they would be overwhelmed by the enemy. 'They may not be able to see, but maybe I can' Axel thought as he concentrated and a pair of purple glowing eyes could be seen in the smoke. As he activated his power the smoke became transparent and he could see. Looking around he saw that his friends were ok and looked out the doorway just as one of the Cano-Mutants rushed in. Taking it by surprise he grabbed and slammed him against a nearby wall. Getting his weapons he stood in front of the doorway and fired five rounds outside. Seeing that he took out three Drones he moved back to cover, waiting to see what happens next. Just then an idea came into his head as he moved over to Exile and took something from him. "Comrade what's going on?"

"Just stay down and wait," Was all he said as he moved back to the door, with an EMP puck in hand. Activating it he chucked it out of the room and waited until it exploded, and what followed was metal falling to the floor and moans of the Cano-Mutants as they were stunned. Taking the chance he moved out and delivered the knockout blow to them before they came to their senses. Once he got the last one he looked around and found there was no more of them, so he sighed in relief.

Going back into the room he saw that the smoke had cleared, "Everyone ok?" Jenna asked.

They all gave a positive confirmation as they saw Axel enter the room, eyes still glowing. "Excellent work comrade," Exile commented, knowing what happened.

He nodded, "Yeah it looks like this power came in handy."

"Now with them gone we can uh…focus more carefully on the bomb," Tanya added.

"Dah, lets finish up," Exile seconded as they began working again. They picked up right where they left off and took off the casing and looked at the wiring inside.

After looking over the whole thing Tanya came to a conclusion, "It's a collapsible circuit, if we tamper with it chances are that it will go off."

"Not good, not good. Is there anything else we could do?"

"Let me think," She said as she looked it over some more. Trying her best to figure out what could be done, she could only come up with one option, "Well if we could uh…somehow freeze the circuitry we can stop it from going off, even if there is a detonator."

Upon hearing her words Exile smiled and moved her back, "I got this," he said as he used his ice vision and shot it at the bomb and held it in place as it started to freeze. He stopped once the bomb was nothing but a chunk of ice. "All done."

Tanya then inspected the work and smiled at it, "Great! Now this threat is out of the way."

"Alright then, since were done here, let's get out of here and join the others," Axel spoke. Everyone agreed as they all left the room and made their way to the main factory.

Outside the main group was pinned down behind cover as the Cano-Mutant high up took aim at them if they were in the open. Plus there was the fact that there were more Cano-Mutants and Drones in the way. Hunter tried to look but ducked back as the enemy shot at him. 'This is bad, we can go out in the open, or stay behind cover. Not as long as the Cano-Mutant up there still has that weapon' He thought. He looked over to the others and shouted, "We need a plan!"

Quickly Wilding blindly shot his launch and looked at Hunter, "We need to take care of the one up there!"

"But how, the moment we step out there's a high chance we'll get hit," Mallory commented.

As they contemplated on what to do Colleen managed to look out and spotted a ladder that led up to where the Cano-Mutant was. Getting behind cover she shouted, "Hunter there's a ladder nearby that leads up, you can run up there and take out the Cano-Mutant!"

Hunter then carefully looked and also saw the ladder and smiled. "Good work Colleen, I can get up there in no time, I just need you all to cover me!" They all nodded as they got ready. Hunter then began the countdown, "3…2…1…Go!" He then used his speed and ran out from his cover and towards the ladder as the others rose and started blindly firing at their enemies. Reaching the ladder he rapidly climbed up till he was at the top, noticing that the Cano-Mutant didn't see him Hunter rushed and tacked him to the ground, knocking the weapon out of its hand.

After seeing Hunter take down the threat the others then moved and started firing back at the rest of their enemies. "Now!" Wildwing shouted as all three of them stood up and fired, destroying the drones and knocked out the Cano-Mutants. "Get behind me!" He shouted as he activated his energy shield and started moving forward and Colleen and Mallory were behind him.

Back on top Hunter was wrestling with the Cano-Mutant, trying to pin the other to the ground. After being kicked off, Hunter stood up and dodged an attempted take down. Taking the chance Hunter grabbed his weapon and fired, knocking the Cano-Mutant out. Smiling to himself he looked over the rails and saw that the rest of their enemies were out and the others were waiting for him. Moving quickly he rushed back down the ladder and joined them, "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everything's cool," Wildwing responded.

"Yes, now they're out of the way lets hurry up and get to the main factory and stop Parvo and Dragaunus," Mallory then said.

"What about everyone else?" Colleen asked.

"There's not time, they can catch up with us," Hunter responded.

Seeing that there was no other choice the four of them rushed to the main factory door. Seeing that it was open they rushed right inside, only to dodge an incoming fireball. They looked up and on the walkway was Wraith and Siege. "We commend you all on getting this far but this is where it stops!" Wraith shouted.

"Let's see how you do against our latest invention!" Siege shouted as they both moved out of the way.

Behind then was a large laser like turret. And worst of all Parvo was manning the controls, "You pesky rovers are finished!" they heard him say.

All their eyes widened as they saw the weapon pointed at them, immediately coming to sense they jumped out of the way as they were fired on. The spot from where they dodged was nothing but a small crater. "Run!" Hunter yelled.

They all moved behind whatever kind of cover they could find. Parvo didn't manage to see where they were hiding, "Your all can't hide forever!" He then began to fire at random spots in the factory, hoping to flush them out.

Underneath a stairwell Hunter and Colleen were hiding, both holding each other close. "Huntie what do we do?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know, But we have to get close to Parvo first." They both then flinched as a stray shot hit almost near them.

Over on the other side Wildwing and Mallory took cover behind a support beam. "How do we get close to them?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know," Wildwing said as he looked out and saw that Wraith and Siege were on the walkway, scanning for them. "Also since those two are up there it makes things more difficult."

Parvo was grinning as he fired more, "Why don't you come out and accept your fate! There nothing you can do!"

Just then out of nowhere the barrel of the turret was sliced off, Parvo looked in disbelief as he looked and saw one of the Ducks swinging through the air. Duke landed on the walkway as the rest of his group appeared. "Now that's out of the way, care to play fair!"

"Why you little-" He didn't get to finish as he felt the controls grow cold. Looking down he saw the turret was icing over.

He jumped out of the turret and land on the ground, just as Groomer appeared and rushed to his side. They both looked back up and saw the rest of the Ducks and Rovers on the other walkway. "We're just in time!"

No, they're all here!" Siege yelled out.

"I don't think we stand a chance now," Wraith commented.

"Then we're out of here," A voice behind them said. Looking they saw Dragaunus behind them.

"What about them?" Chameleon then asked, refereeing to Parvo and Groomer.

"Leave them, they failed Me." Nodding they all teleported out of the factory.

Seeing them do that Parvo screamed at them, "Hey don't leave us!"

"General, what do we do!"

Grabbing whatever weapons they could they aimed where they could and back themselves up in a corner. "We're not going down without a fight!"

All the Rovers and Ducks regrouped back on the ground floor, Hunter then turned to his team, "Should we?"

"I think we should," Colleen responded.

"Dah, comrade hadn't had fun in while," Exile then said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wildwing then asked.

"Something that's not pretty," Hunter responded as he looked over at Shag. "Let him loose."

Shag nodded as he released Muzzle from his restraints, he leaped at Parvo and Groomer with a loud snarl and started his carnage. "Uh Muzzle…" Hunter began, the other Rovers all looking away in disgust.

On the other hand the Ducks were shocked at what they were seeing. "Oh…my…god…" Wildwing commented.

"That disgusting!" Mallory then said.

"And I thought I saw everything," Duke went next.

"That is cool!" Nosedive then said.

"My aura is deeply disturbed by this," Grin spoke.

"That's something you don't see every day," Tanya finished.

They all then turned their heads and waited for a few more seconds till the carnage stopped. Looking over they saw Muzzle give sigh of complement followed by his usual burp, Parvo and Groomer were both out for the count. After restraining Muzzle they Rovers then restrained the two villains and began to carry them out of the building. They Rovers were surprised to see that the police were already there. They all stopped as they saw a short red headed man walk over to them, "I'm not surprised to see you six here, but…who are they? First ducks now dogs!"

Wildwing shook his head as he looked over at the Rovers, "Guys this Captain Klegghorn, Captain these are the Road Rovers."

Klegghorn then walked over to the Rovers and then started poking a Blitz, "Real dogs walking, talking dogs huh?"

Once again Blitz was angered at the poking, "What's with everyone poking me," He asked rhetorically.

"Anyway those two the culprits?" he asked, getting a nod from them. "Good we'll take them off your hands."

"Good, saves us the trouble of doing so ourselves," Hunter responded.

Klegghorn then had some of his troops carry off Parvo and Groomer as they Rovers and Ducks started to walk back to the Migrator. "Well mission accomplished," Wildwing said.

"Yeah, thankfully," Hunter responded.

"Now lets head back to the pond and relax." They all couldn't agree more as they all walked off. Though Dragaunus got away they still bagged two. The two teams worked together and came out on top.

**_A/N: Hope you like, just one more chapter left, and i promise i'll try not to take that long on it. Again i rushed so it's not really that good in my opinion. _**


	13. Home

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait, I honestly had trouble deciding on what to put on this chapter. Hope I did good, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Home

Sparks flew as Tanya finished welding together the components of the Sonic Rover's engine. Pulling up her protective mask she turned towards the cockpit, where Exile was, "Ok try it now!"

He nodded as he started up the ship and the engines started roaring to life. The now fixed engine also started up, both smiled at the sight of it, "Alright it's fixed!"

Exile walked out of the ship just as Tanya hopped off the engine, "Thanks comrade Tanya, now me and other comrades can finally go home."

"Thanks…I could do it without uh…your help," She responded.

"It was no problem, I like to help. Now come, let's inform other comrades of news," He said as they both walked out of the hanger.

Everyone could be found in the Rec room part of the Pond, all doing random things inside. Wildwing, Mallory, Hunter, Colleen and Ariel were sitting on the couch watching TV, all also having small talk in between. Off to the side Grin and Axel both were found meditating, a rare thing for the rovers to see Axel doing but were glad to see it was calming for him. And off at a small table Nosedive, Duke, Blitz, Krystal, Jenna and Shag were all playing poker. "Alright I call and raise twenty," Duke announced, with a sly grin on his face.

"Ri Rold(I fold)," Shad said as he put his cards down.

"Yeah me too," Krystal second.

"Me too," Jenna said third.

"I'm in," Blitz ended up said, pushing his chips in.

"I call too," Nosedive followed.

"Aright show em'" Duke then said.

"Ha, three of a kind," Blitz said as he laid down his cards, which they saw he had three Jacks'

"Not bad, But it's not your lucky day," He said as he laid his cards down. "Straight, try and beat that!"

"What! Ah man…"

Duke smiled as he turned and looked at Nosedive, "So kid what you have?"

"Uh…is this good," He said, pretending to dumb. They saw his cards and both were shocked at what he had.

"A royal flush! How did you do that?"

Nosedive laughed as he collected his winnings, "Hey what can I say, I'm good when it comes to cards."

"Alright that's it next hand I'm dealing, so you best keep your hands where I can see them!"

The others on the couch all heard what was happening and then started to laugh at it. "Man is he really that good?" Hunter asked.

"Sadly yeah," Wildwing responded. "He may look innocent on the outside but on the inside he's one mean card player."

"I still say he cheats sometimes," Mallory commented.

"That's yet to be proven."

"He cheats?" Colleen asked.

"That's what we all think," Mallory responded. "But we can never seem to catch him doing it."

"Like I said before, it's yet to be proven," Wildwing finished.

"We'll find out one day, promise you that."

"That's funny," Ariel said.

"That's my baby bro for you," Wildwing said.

Off to the side Grin and Axel held steady breaths as they meditated, Axel listening to Grins words. "How are you feeling friend?"

"Much better…this is really relaxing."

Grin then opened his eyes, as did Axel, "Then remember friend that when you feel that the weight of life has become too strong, do this and it will all be lifted."

"Yes, I'll remember that," He responded. "You know I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"I am glad to be of service to you friend."

Everyone in the room heard the door open and they looked to see Exile and Tanya walk into the room. "Your ship is all fixed and ready for flight," Tanya announced to everyone.

"Dah, everything works," Exile said next.

"That's great!" Hunter said.

"Looks like you all can go home now," Wildwing said.

"Yes, we can finally see our son again," Colleen responded.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait for that," Hunter second. "Alright Rovers lets pack up and get ready to depart." All the Rovers gave a smile as they all headed to the guest rooms to gather their stuff.

The Ducks all followed suit, only leaving only Hunter, Colleen, and Wildwing left in the room. After the last of them left Colleen then turned to Wildwing, "We would like to thank you for the hospitality you've given us."

"You're welcome," He responded. "And I also would like to thank you all for the help; you all know how to handle yourselves."

"Likewise, we also enjoyed working with you guys," Hunter stated.

"Plus…I would like to thank you most of all Hunter," Wildwing started. "The talk we had the other day really helped, and made me feel more at ease."

"What talk?" Colleen asked.

"Just a little chat we had while you and everyone else were gone, I'll tell you about that later," Hunter explained as he turned back to his friend. "Remember all leaders make mistakes at times, learn from them and it'll make you better."

He nodded while smiling, "I will, and thank you again." He extended his hand; Hunter did the same to shake it.

Inside the hanger, where the Sonic Rover was, the Rovers were loading their things inside with the Ducks help. Unfortunately Phil was there, still trying to talk the Rovers into things, "Oh come on you have to leave now?"

"Yes we do," Hunter responded. "My wife and I have a son we desperately want to see now."

"But can't you at least hear out what I'm thin-"

"Phil like I said a few days ago, no" Wildwing ended up saying. "They already have a lot on their plate and they don't need you to add more."

"Oh come on, why don't you-,"

"No!" the two leaders ended up saying together.

"Ugh, I can never win can i?" He began saying as he left the room, still rambling on.

"I would honestly hate to hear what he had in mind," Wildwing said.

"From what you've told me, I wouldn't want to know." Both of them ended up laughing.

After finishing loading their clothes Axel turned to Grin with a smile, "Man thanks for help."

"I am honored to do it," He responded.

"Also for everything you've done for me, I mean not only did you help me with my fear, but you also help me unlock my new power. Without it I'm not sure how things would have turned out."

"The actions we take in life can never really predict the future."

Axel was a little confused at what he said but it slowly started to come clear. "So you're saying that even without it, things could have still gone the way they went?"

"Yes my friend."

"Well either way I still thank you."

"Just remember something, don't let the weight of your life become too much or-"

"Else it will be my end, yes I remember. And thanks for teaching me meditation it'll come in handy when I'm stressed."

"Yes it will."

Just outside the ship Blitz and Nosedive were standing and talking to each other, both of them saying their own goodbye. "You know it was nice hanging with you all," Nosedive said.

"Ja, I can honestly say the same thing," Blitz said. "You all are an ok team."

"Thanks…it's been great," He spoke before a small silence was between them. Deciding to break it Nosedive spoke. "Look I also want to thank you for the talk we had, it makes me feel a whole lot better about myself and the team."

Blitz smiled at the comment, "Ja, glad it helped."

"But yet why did you help me, just curious?"

"Well…we're both a like in a way. We both weren't sure of our place on our teams and we were the person who always messed things up at times. I sometimes felt like I didn't belong, but still I kept in there and soon my path on the team was set and I didn't have to worry about all the past things. I can see that in you and I know it's not easy being in that position, so I did whatever I could do to make you stop thinking of yourself as a screw up. Just remember what I told you and everything will be ok."

Nosedive listened and slowly soaked in everything that was said and nodded, "I will and thank you again." Both of them then clasped their right hands together in friendship.

On the ramp Exile was coming down, only to be greeted by Tanya who was holding some papers in her hands. "What is it comrade?" Exile asked.

"I just wanted to uh…give you some basic blueprints for some of the things we created," She responded as he held out the blueprints.

Exile took them as he then looked them over with a smile. "Thanks comrade these will definitely come in handy…oh wait here." He then went back into the Sonic rover and after a minute came back out with some blueprints of his own. "Here these are ideas that maybe you could use."

Tanya also took them as she started looking them over, then grinned, "These are amazing! They will certainly uh…help."

"They will, best we help each other out the best we can. Plus it was good working with you."

"Same here," She responded with a smile.

Soon everything was loaded up and the Rovers and Ducks stood outside facing each other, to say their final goodbyes together. "It was great working with you all, it's good to know there are more heroes out there," Hunter said.

"Same here," Wildwing responded. "It's also good to know that we have allies to ask for help."

"Speaking of that we have something to give you," Colleen said just as Hunter started looking for something.

But what he was searching for didn't turn up at all, "Hey where is it? I know it was here a second ago."

Wildwing sighed as he looked over at one of his teammates, "Ok Duke hand it over."

He raised his eye at the accusation, "What…oh come on, now when something disappears you have to-"

"Duke!"

He just sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large golden coin, the same thing that's on the Rovers collars, and handed it to his leader, "Come on I got to keep my skills up."

Wildwing looked at it, trying to study what it was. "Like I was saying," Hunter started. "That is a beacon, whenever you guys need our help on anything just activate it and we'll be there."

He smiled at the explanation and put it away, "Thanks, it's good to know that you'll have our backs. Plus we also wanted to give you something, Mallory."

She stepped forward and handed them a wrist communication, one of the same ones that they were wearing. "We made this last night."

"And if you ever need our help, just give us a call."

Hunter smiled as he accepted the item, "Thank you, again we were glad to have met you all," he said as he extended his hand.

"Same here," the mallard said as he did the same and they shook.

Turning around the Rovers then entered the Sonic Rover and took their seats. Hunter started everything up and prepared to lift off. He looked out and saw the Ducks were waving to them; he then waved backed at them as the ship took off and into the sky.

**Couple of Hours Later**

Smiles were on the Rovers faces as home could be seen off in the distance. All of them were excited to finally be back home, most of all Hunter and Colleen since they could see their son again. It wasn't long before they reached HQ and started to land into the hanger. Once they touched down Hunter turned everything off and everyone rushed out of the ship. Once they were out they were greeted to the sight of Sierra and Shadow, with Christian in his arms, all walking into the hanger. "Mom, Dad!" Hunter and Colleen both said as they ran to them.

"You'll alright!" Sierra shouted in joy as she hugged Hunter.

"We were so worried," Shadow went next as he hugged Colleen.

After breaking apart Colleen then took her son into her arms to hug him, "Oh Christian it's so good to see you again!" She said as joyful tears fell from her eyes.

"We missed you so much," Hunter said as he hugged him next.

"What happened, you all have been gone for days?" Shadow asked Just as he hugged Axel.

It took a few seconds for the two to calm down and for everyone to be welcomed back before answering. "We'll tell you in a bit," Hunter responded. "But let's see the Master first."

They all agreed as they all walked and left the hand and made their way to the briefing room, where the Master was located. He looked up at them as they entered, a smile on his face, "Finally, it's good to see you all back safe and sound. What happened out there?"

"A lot actually," Hunter spoke as everyone began to tell him everything that happened. Each one of them inputting their side of the story, when it was needed. As they finished the Master had a surprised look on his face.

"So you all made yourself some allies, didn't you?"

"Yes, and we're happy for it. Not only did we capture Parvo and Groomer but we also made friends."

The Master smiled as he nodded, "You all did excellent work, and even though we didn't have contact with each other you all still did a great job. You've completed you mission and even stopped another force from making things worse, you're good dogs Rovers, good, good dogs."

Turing to the others Hunter spoke up, "To The Power Of The Pack!"

Everyone, even Shadow and Sierra, all howled in unison, "AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!"

After they were finished the Master said one last thing, "You are all dismissed Rovers, and Have a good night." After said was done he walked back to his chambers. Once they were alone the Rovers all walked off to celebrate on being back home, which included having a wonderful dinner together. Once they were done they all spent hours in the rec room doing random stuff. But at the end they ended up talking about their new allies. "So tell us more about them," Sierra said.

"Their interesting," Hunter began. "It was strange to find out there were more heroes out there and were glad to have their help whenever we need them."

Colleen, who was holding her son his arms when next, "It was interesting to learn how they work together and seeing them in action.

"Also good to see the kind of equipment comrades' use," Exile said next.

"Plus I think we all gained something from them," Axel went next.

"Like what?" Shadow asked.

"I learned more about Wildwing's leadership," Hunter started.

"I saw a little bit of my old self in Nosedive," Blitz went next. "I helped him overcome it."

"Thanks to comrade Tanya, We have plans for weapons we can have," Exile said.

"Grin taught me how to control my fears and stress when I have it," Axel then said.

They smiled as everything was said. "Plus I think they learned something's from us also," Jenna said.

"Yes, but also we all gained something out of this, something that we consider most important," Colleen started.

"Friendship," they all said at the same time.

"Going to miss them for now, but I know we'll see them again," Hunter said. "But for now, it's good to be home."

Even though the Ducks and Rovers parted ways for now they all knew that they were see each other again. One day it'll come but for now the Rovers we back home with their loved ones. And that was all that mattered for them.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like, the ending may have not been good but that's all i could think of. I'm glad I did a crossover and i'll tell you i will do more in the future. I have three other cartoons i could do crossovers for but i haven't decided on which one to use next. Again i hope you all liked this story, it was hard but i was glad i did it. Now that i did this all those fans of the Mighty Ducks cartoon, I'll be doing some stories on them next. Be sure to be on the look out for them. _**


End file.
